New guardian: route DAL
by condeale
Summary: Mensaje importante
1. prologo

**Nota: No soy dueño de Destiny, DALy highschool dxd**

* * *

Varios años antes

Un grupo de guardianes se pierden, solo sobreviviendo el cazador científico Dai Tobichi.

1 año después del descubrimiento de la cámara (DDC)

El brujo Tatsuo Itsuka consigue mejoras de la casa del juicio, a su vez que su relación con la guardián Haruko Hyodo se hace más estrecha

2 años DDC

En la torre, la novata hechicera Misuki Tobichi, casada con Dai Tobichi, da a luz a una niña que sería nombrada Origami Tobichi, sorprendentemente para ellos, Origami nace con muy poca luz, siendo incapaz ser un guardián y teniendo problemas con su cuidado

3 años DDC

Tatsuo Itsuka y Haruko Hyodo contrae matrimonio, Haruko pasa a llamarse Haruko Itsuka, en el arrecife, en un matrimonio estilo caído.

4 años DDC

Haruko Itsuka da a luz a una niña que sería nombrada Kotori Itsuka, la cual nace con mucha luz, siendo un milagro para la vanguardia

5 años DDC

Debido a una mala apuesta del Crisol, los Tobichi tiene que salir a buscar misiones con alto costos para sostener a su hija, siendo reclutados por Tatsuo para unirse al grupo de guardines que estaba, aunque al inicio no quisieron por estar ayudando a los caídos, tuvieron que hacerlo para la supervivencia de su hija.

6 años DDC

En Marte, al titán Masako Sov se ve atrapada en una emboscada, llegando a sobrevivir en un pequeño reducto abandonado, donde encuentras dos niños cabales (de raza esclava), una niña de 4 años y un niño de 2 años, de nombres Elena y Antoni, estaban escondidos, la titán, juzgándose de matarlos o no, es atrapada por la espalda por un psionico capitán llamado August Baldi, donde tras una dura pelea, somete al psionico, el cual pide entre lágrimas que deje a sus hijos vivos, ella le cuestiona pero Baldi dice que él es tan solo un esclavo de los cabal y que su raza había sido esclavizada, donde mataron a su mujer por tener 2 hijos, en respuesta ella le pregunta porque están tan lejos, y él le responde que los cabales le iban a quitar a sus hijos al tener 2 años, y él le finjo sus muerte para no sufrir el mismo sufrimiento que él. Ella lo deja vivir pero le dice que requiere un lugar donde ocultarse por unos meses hasta que las legiones de cabales dejen el área, el acepta.

6 años 5 meses DDC

Con las legiones comenzando a retirase, Masako planea retirase ya, aunque los hijos de August se había encariñado y su espectro le dice que ambos tiene luz, pero August viene malherido diciéndole que los cabales descubrieron su engaño y planean matar a sus hijos y a él. Ella le dice que escapen al arrecife, a lo que el acepta y con dificulta escapan

7 años DDC

Kotori Itsuka se convierte en un guardián titán a la corta edad de 3 años, causando un poco de celos de Origami Tobichi, aunque Kotori la respetaba y quería con si fuera una hermana mayor por su tiempo que vivieron juntos.

8 años DDC

Ocurre la operación liberación roja, donde Masako va con August, los cuales habian tenido una relación, ademas que este último con sus hijos se volvieron guardianes, en la operación, encuentran a un cabal (raza principal) abandonado, a lo que deciden cuidarlo.

8 años 3 meses DDC

Masako y August se casan para sorpresa de todos, donde Masako pasa a ser llamada Masako Baldi, aparte de adoptar al cabal que encontraron llamándolo Albertino Baldi

8 años 5 meses DDC

El clan, los guardianes solitarios, envían a varios guardianes a la tierra-2

8 años 7 meses DDC

En una misión de reconocimiento, Tatsuo y Haruko encuentran a un niño d años abandonado en la calle, llevándolo a un hospital, para descubrir que sufría amnesia y que no era reconocido en los registros, a lo que deciden adoptarlo llamándolo Shidou Itsuka

8 años 9 meses DDC

Se descubre que Shidou tenía mucha luz en su interior, a lo que llaman a un espectro para ver si era compatible, saliendo positivo y volviéndose en un guardián cazador.

10 años DDC

Los Tobichi son asignados en la zona de Tenguu city con sus viejos amigos los Itsuka, por su parte, Kotori estaba alegre de ver de nuevo a Origami, pero esta última se asombra de Shidou y que era un guardián, haciéndola sentir inútil por no tener mucha luz.

11 años DDC

Los Baldi son enviados a Tierra-2, donde son puestos en la misma ciudad de los Itsuka.

13 años DDC

Un accidente en el área de investigación del recinto de Tenguu city causa una explosión en cadena que hace un gran incendio en los alrededores, lamentablemente tanto Misuki Tobichi y Dai Tobichi mueren de manera permanente, sorprendiendo y preocupando a todos los guardianes de la zona. Los únicos supervivientes de la explosión fueron Shidou, Kotori y Origami, siendo que esta última gano luz por un extraño motivo, eso y que la encontraron desnuda.

A los próximos días los tres despiertan con amnesia, siendo más severa en Shidou y Origami, finalmente Tatsuo adopta a Origami siendo que ella era muy apegada a sus hijos y como favor a su viejo amigo fallecido.

17 años DDC

Tanto Shidou Itsuka como Origami Itsuka entran en Raizen academia. Además de sus amigos Albertino y Elena Baldi

* * *

 **Datos**

 **Guardián:** **Tatsuo Itsuka**

 **Sexo: Masculino**

 **Especie: Humano**

 **Edad: 350, apariencia de 33**

 **Clase: Hechicero**

 **Luz: 460**

 **Nota: Hermano de batalla de Hideki Hyodo y Dai Tobichi(fallecido), lo ha seguido con gusto, siendo su lugarteniente en su clan, actualmente sale de exploración con su esposa a las lunas de Júpiter,** **fue miembro del grupo que descubrió el porta madre**

 **Guardián:** **Haruko Itsuka (antes Hyodo)**

 **Sexo: Femenino**

 **Especie: Humano**

 **Edad: 344 apariencia de 26**

 **Clase: Titán**

 **Luz: 459**

 **Nota: Esposa fiel y algo mandona, ha salvado a su esposo tantas veces como enemigos que ha matado, fue miembro del grupo que descubrió el porta madre**

 **Guardián:** **Shidou Itsuka (antes?)**

 **Sexo: Masculino**

 **Especie: Humano**

 **Edad: 16**

 **Clase: Cazador**

 **Luz: 140**

 **Nota: Primer hijo adoptivo de los Itsuka, su meta es ayudar a los demás y demostrar ser digno de ser un guardián**

 **Guardián: Kotori Itsuka**

 **Sexo: Femenino**

 **Especie: Humano**

 **Edad: 14**

 **Clase: Titán**

 **Luz: 130**

 **Nota: Única hija de sangre de los Itsuka y a su vez la menor, es muy apegada a sus hermanos, tanto a su oni-chan como su Onee-chan, tierna y buena guerrera, una combinación poco común y peligrosa**

 **Guardián: Origami itsuka (antes Tobichi)**

 **Sexo: Femenino**

 **Especie: Humano**

 **Edad: 15**

 **Clase: Hechicero**

 **Luz: 135**

 **Nota: Huérfana a los 11, fue adoptada por los Itsuka, quienes eran muy amigos de sus padres, aunque sea fría con los desconocidos, es muy cariñosa con su familia, aparte de querer estar en una relación con Shidou, aunque este último no acepto en un comienzo, a pesar que sus padres han aceptado que salgan, termino aceptando ser novios al final.**

 **Guardián: Masako Baldi (antes Sov)**

 **Sexo: Femenino**

 **Especie: Awoken**

 **Edad: 255 apariencia de 27**

 **Clase: Titan**

 **Luz: 440**

 **Nota: Prima de Mara Sov, la reina del arrecife, se volvió guardiana cuando exploraba venus, tiene un carácter algo alocado. Ha demostrado ser una buena madre sustita para los Baldi, a lo que ama como si fueran suyos.** **F** **ue miembro del grupo que descubrió el porta madre**

 **Guardián: August Baldi**

 **Sexo: Masculino**

 **Especie: Cabal (especie esclava)**

 **Edad: 301 apariencia de 25**

 **Clase: Cazador**

 **Luz: 165**

 **Nota: Psionico de profesión, sirvió por años en la armada cabal, a diferencia de los demás cabales, él no tiene tanta leal a sus superiores y para el imperio, teniendo como prioridad a sus hijos. Tras escapar de marte y volverse guardian, ha servido como intermediador entre los cabales rebeldes, aunque ahora sirve como capitán en la liberación de Marte.**

 **Guardián: Albertino Baldi**

 **Sexo: Masculino**

 **Especie: Cabal (especie principal)**

 **Edad: 16**

 **Clase: Titan**

 **Luz: 140**

 **Nota: Abandonado por sus padres en las grandes naves cabales, fue encontrado en la operación liberación roja, siendo adoptado por la cazadora awaken Masako Sov (en aquel tiempo) y August Baldi, Albertino es muy sociable con los demás y**

 **Guardián: Elena Baldi**

 **Sexo: Femenino**

 **Especie: Cabal (especie esclava)**

 **Edad: 15**

 **Clase: Hechicero**

 **Luz: 151**

 **Nota: De actitud cayada, tiene mucho afecto a su hermano mayor y lo ama como uno, ademas de ser muy sobreprotectora a Antoni.**

 **Guardián: Antoni Baldi**

 **Sexo: Masculino**

 **Especie: Cabal (especie esclava)**

 **Edad: 14**

 **Clase: Titan**

 **Luz: 145**

 **Nota: Hijo menor de los Baldi, de actitud algo extrovertida, es muy amigo de Kotori Itsuka, además de tener varios amigos guardianes.**


	2. 10 de abril

**Nota: No soy dueño de Date a live ni Destiny ni Highschool DXD**

 **Esta el la parte alternativa que prometi en** **New guardian: route DxD , espero que sea de su agrado**

* * *

10 de abril, 6:30, Residencia Itsuka

En una habitación promedio, un chico de cabello azul dormía plácidamente, hasta…

"….." Entre sueños sintió algo suave y redondo sobre su brazo y la abrir los ojos…

"Ni" Una chica, de cabello blanco largo, ojos celestes con un pequeño brillo, con cara de muñeca, como de su edad, estaba presionando sus pechos contra el brazo del chico, por cierto la chica estaba desnuda

"¡Ahhh Origami-chan que haces!" Dijo el chico sonrojado como tomate

"Despertándote, nii-chan" Dijo la chica llamado Origami con una gran sonrisa

"Pero…" Antes de que terminar de hablar el chico, la puerta se abrió de golpe y una niña, de 14 años, cabello rojo dividido en 2 coletas y ojos rojos casi cereza, entro molesta usando un lindo uniforme de primaria

"¡Ahhh One-chan era mi turno!" Grito con una cara de molesta, pero kawaii, a Origami.

"Ahh" Susurro el chico, llamado Shidou sin entender

"Je pero como salías de tu cuarto, creí que lo levantarías" Dijo Origami en un tono gracioso

"Me estaba cambiando" Dijo la niña, llamada Kotori cruzando los brazos

"¿Tu espectro no te eligió tu ropa?" Pregunto Shidou algo confuso

"No estaba escogiendo su ropa interior" Del costado Kotori, su espectro apareció en un tono de lamento

"Ehh" Susurro Shidou sin entender

"Jejeje" Rio Origami, a lo Kotori respondió

"Pero igual tuviste que respetar que hoy me tocaba despertar a oni-chan"

"Jejeje, aparte recuerda que él es mi novio" Dijo Origami riendo

"Hummm" Gruño molesta Kotori

"Ya, ya, tranquilas" Dijo Shidou molesto a sus hermanas

"Hmmmm ok oni-chan"

"ok nii-chan"

Tanto Kotori como Origami, respondieron con la cabeza baja

"Bien voy en un rato bajo" Continuo Shidou con seriedad, a lo que Origami, tapándose con una sábana, y Kotori salieron de su cuarto

Ya solo, Shidou dio un suspiro y dijo

"Ahhh me matar de un paro"

"Pero si no puedes de enfermada" De su costado, apareció su espectro bromeando

"Jajajaja…ahh" Riendo un poco suspiro Shidou

"Eh al menos son buenas hermanas" Comento su espectro intentando subir los ánimos

"Lo que digas" Respondio Shidou mientras iba al baño.

Tras lavarse, Shidou cambio a su uniforme, el cual era un pantalón gris, una camisa blanca con una corbata azul y chaqueta azul noche. Para después, bajar al primer piso, donde estaba Kotori y Origami, quien llevaba también su uniforme que era una falda azul con una camisa blanca, una misma chaqueta que la de Shidou(aunque un poco más amplio en la zona del pecho) y un listo rojo en el cuello. Además, que su peinado era igual a la de Kotori, siendo algo de su relación, algo extraño de hermanas.

Finalmente, estaban viendo la tele, donde veían el canal oficial de la vanguardia, hecho para dar más trabajo en la torre e informar a los guardianes más alejados de la tierra o venus

"Noticias de la torre, las fuerzas de la colmena han retrocedido de gran parte de la luna, por otra parte a sucedió otro terremoto espacial en tierra-2, la división de investigación no ha dado detalles aun del origen de estos, por otro lado…."

Ignorando las demás noticias, Shidou entrecerró los ojos mientras decía

"¿Haci que otro?"

"Si" Respondio Origami con seriedad

"¿Me pregunto por qué la división de investigación no han descubierto nada?" Pregunto Shidou con curiosidad, ya que, hasta ahora no se sabía la razón de los terremotos espaciales

"Quien sabe" Dijo Kotori algo confiada

"Humm" Susurro Origami algo seria

Por otro, lado, Shidou se fijó que ellas tenían algo en la boca, acercándose a ellas para descubrir que tenían sus Chupa Chups, su dulce favorito de las dos, en su boca.

"Kotori y Origami nada de dulces antes de desayuno" Resondro Shidou algo molesto mientras les jala del palo del dulce

"Hmmmm" Pero tanto Origami como Kotori pusieron mucha resistencia

"Eh guardián creo que no van a soltar" Desde su costado, dijo su espectro riendo un poco, pero….

"Ehhh" Susurro asustado tanto Shidou como su espectro, cuando Origami comenzó a chupar de los dedos de Shidou

"O-rigami ¿Qué rayos…?" Dijo Shidou nervioso sonrojándose

"Ehh onee-chan eso no se vale…eh" Sonrojada y algo molesta, grito Kotori, sin percatarse de solta su dulce, dando una pequeño pucheo

"Ya está uno, falta otro" Con un chupa chups sin su dueña, dijo Shidou mientras lo colocaba con cuidado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, pero…

"Hmmmm" Continuando, Origami comenzó a chupar más hasta llegar a tener casi todos los dedos de Shidou en su boca mientras se abalanzaba sobre Shidou

"¡Ahhh!" Grito Shidou cuando Origami acerco su cabeza a la de Shidou, siendo que solo les separaba la mitad de la mano de Shidou.

"¡Onee-chan!" Grito Kotori sonrojada al rojo vivo viendo la escena entre sus hermanos mayores, pero, y para la suerte de Shidou, Origami dejo que sacara el chupa chups, para darle un beso a Shidou en los labios y decir

"Ahh delicioso"

"Ahh" Susurro Shidou sonrojado y nervioso

"Onee-chan pervertida" Regaño Kotori con una cara molesta pero kawaii

"Mejor comamos" Dijo Origami mientras se para, dándole la mano Shidou, quien luego de recuperarse la acepto

"ok" Dijo aun nerviosos.

Luego, el Shidou fue a la cocina donde preparo el desayuno, ya para eso, Origami y Kotori ya estaban sentadas en la mesa, donde comieron y tras terminar, Shidou dijo

"bueno como hoy es primer día, y mama y papa están por Saturno, pensé en comer afuera ¿alguna petición?" En respuesta, Kotori alzo la mano y dijo con alegría

"¡El plato especial para niños!"

"es algo costo" Dijo Shidou en un tono seco y algo molesto

"Aunque si es muy delicioso" Agrego Origami con una sonrisa

"Por favor onii-chan" Pidió Kotori de rodillas con una mirada kawaii

"Origami-chan" Esperando otra opinión, dijo Shidou mirando a Origami

"Kotori-chan sea portado bien en las misiones, creo que merece un premio" Respondio Origami en un tono alegre

"Ahhh bien iremos" Complaciendo a su hermana menor, dijo Shidou encogiéndose de los hombros

"Siiiii" Dijo Kotori alegremente saltando, a lo que dio un fuerte abrazo a sus dos hermanos

"Gracias onee-chan, oni-chan" Dijo alegremente, sonrojando un poco a sus hermanos

"Je, todo por ti Kotori-chan" Dijo Origami sobándole la cabeza a Kotori

"Bien creo que tenemos que ir a estudiar" Continuo Origami, a lo que Shidou asintió

"Aparte que el viernes iremos a venus a cazar" Comento Shidou con una sonrisa, a lo que Kotori alzo una sonrisa y dijo con emoción

"Si caza de Vex"

"Te alegras mucho" Dijo Origami riendo un poco

"Claro, estoy buscando un engrama excepcional" Respondio Kotori con emoción

"Je pero puede que el criptarca que de una monera" Dijo Shidou en voz baja

"Onii-chan no me des la mala suerte" Escuchándolo, dijo Kotori molesta

"jeje" Rio Shidou algo pícaro

Ya luego, Kotori se levantó para ir a estudiar

"Bien Kotori cuídate" Dijo Shidou llevando a las tazas al lavadero

"Ok onii-chan, onee-chan" Respondio Kotori viendo a sus hermanos con cariño

"Ah y recuerden lo del restaurante" Continuo con cierta seriedad pero aun kawaii

"No te preocupes Kotori-chan" Dijo Origami mientras ayudaba a Shidou a lavar

"Nos vemos en el restaurante familiar habitual después de clases" Añadió Shidou lavando las tazas

"¡No fallen a su palabra! ¡Es su promesa! ¡Ambos tienen que estar allí, incluso si un terremoto se inicia o un incendio estalla o un terremoto espacial sucede o el restaurante familiar está ocupada por Vex o colmena!" Dijo Kotori con una gran sonrisa algo seria pero kawaii

"si no te preocupes estaremos ahí" Dijo Shidou con una pequeña sonrisa

"Con cuidado Kotori-chan" Dijo Origami sonriendo alegremente

"¡ok, onii-chan, onee-chan no vemos después!" Dijo Kotori mientras salía alegremente

Ya quedando solo, Shidou solo siguió lavando mientras Origami se inclinaba en él, a lo que dijo

"Cresen rápido" Hablo en un tono nostálgico

"Eh si" Dijo Shidou sonriendo, aunque él no las había conocidos desde que nació, el sentimiento de hermandad era igual entre ellos.

Tras terminar de lavar, tanto Shidou y Origami se limpiaron las manos y primero dijo

"Creo que será mejor que vallamos yendo"

"Si" Confirmo Origami, pero giro hacia Shidou y dijo

"Pero" Acto seguido se abalanzó sobre él, invocando su espectro y este desactivo su ropa quedando desnuda

"¡Ahhh!" Dijo Shidou sonrojado

"Ori-gami…chan" Nervioso continuo intentando tapándose los ojos, pero Origami se le acerco a la cara y dijo

"Sabes Onii-chan" hablo con sus brazos sobre los de Shidou evitando que él se tape los ojos

"Hmm" Susurro Shidou aun intranquilo

"Hace tiempo que no hacemos cosas juntos" Dijo Origami con sus labios muy cercas de él.

"Ehh creo que si…" Dijo Shidou sonrojado intentando ver a otro lado

"Ahhh" Grito cuando Origami comenzó a desvestirlo abriéndole la chaqueta y la camisa, para comenzar a sacarle el pantalón

"Onii-chan" Dijo mientras ella agarraba de boxer de Shidou

"AHH" Grito sonrojado este último, aunque una parte de él quería seguirle

"Je pero es ya estamos con la hora, será mejor ya ir a estudiar" Soltando su bóxer y levantándose

"ok…" Respondio Shidou sonrojado evitando ver a su hermana desnuda

"Pero podemos continuar después de clase" Dijo Origami en un tono sensual

"Hmm, no se…." Respondio Shidou aun nervioso con una pequeña sonrisa

"Porfa" Pido Origami con una sonrisa kawaii

"…." En silencio Shidou se quedó en shock quedándose en el piso

Alarmada, Origami lo sentó y dijo

"Onii-chan" a lo que comenzó a manipularle su rostro, a lo que Shidou se recupero

"Ah…ah" Susurro abriendo sus ojos pero seguía sonrojado

"¿Está bien?" Pregunto Origami aun alarmada

"Si…" Susurro Shidou algo nervioso

"Bien" Dijo Origami sonriendo alegremente, a lo que invoco de nuevo su espectro, para volver a estar vestida y ayudar a levantar a Shidou

"A estudiar" Dijo alegremente mientras agarrando las mochilas, a lo que le dio la mochila de Shidou a él.

"Si…" Respondio Shidou mientras salían al colegio.

* * *

8:20 academia Raizen.

Alrededor de esa hora, cuando Shidou y Origami llegaron a la preparatoria. Además de revisar la lista de la clase publicada en el pasillo, entraron al aula donde pasaría su siguiente año.

"2° Año, Clase 4, ¿eh?" Susurro Shidou viendo el aula en la puerta

"Humm ¿crees que Albertino y Elena estén?" A su costado pregunto Origami en un tono normal, ya que ella siempre se mostraba algo seria en lugares públicos.

"No se… pero espero que…" Pero entonces, unas voces se escucharon detrás de ellos

"Itsuka-s" acto seguido, ambos voltearon para ver al viejo amigo de Shidou, Tomomachi Hirito, Baldi Albertino y Baldi Elena con una mano alzada en forma de saludo

"Ahh Tomomachi, Baldi-s " Dijo Shidou dándole la mano

"Itsuka-s" Dijo Albertino saludando y Elena alanzado la mano

"Como estas viejo amigo" Dijo Tomomachi, a lo que se fijó de Origami y dijo

"Buenas Itsuka-san" Hablo en un tono alegre

"Tomomachi" Respondio Origami en un tono monocorde, para luego ir a su asiento para hablar con Elena

"Je esta fría como hielo, como es…"Riendo un poco, dijo Tomomachi, pero…

"No te puedo contar" Intervino en un tono serio

"Ahhh… ok" Respondio Tomomachi, a lo que Shidou asintió

"Creen a mí tampoco me cuenta" Comento Albertino

"Pero enserio, de todos los que conozco, eres el único que nadie esperaba que seas su novio" Dijo Tomomachi celoso

"Si, aún recuerdo ese día" Respondio Shidou algo nervioso recordando aquel día hace 7 meses

* * *

7 meses antes

"Ahh Itsuka-san está feliz"

"Guao, tiene una gran sonrisa"

Rodeando a Origami, eso más comentarios dijeron todas las chicas y chicos que rodeaban a Origami que tenía una gran sonrisa, cosa que era algo raro porque siempre tenía una mirada fría y sin emociones.

"Ehh Origami-san porque estas…." Comentaba una chica, pero Origami intervino en un tono de alegría

"El me acepto"

"Ehh" Respondieron todos sorprendidos

"Tienes un novio" Dijo un chico sorprendido

"¡Siii!" Confirmo Origami con mucha alegría

"Increíble"

"Ahh nada menos de Itsuka-chan"

"Ahhh ¿Cómo? si ella no es de mucho hablar"

"Felicidades Origami-san"

Eso y más comentarios positivos y algo de celos se oyeron de los presente

"Dinos ¿Quién es el mal-digo afortunado?" Pregunto un chico curioso

"Ahh es…" Dijo Origami, pero fue interrumpido

"Y haci se graficas una función trigonométrica" Dijo Shidou entrando con otro chico con un libro en sus manos

"Ahh gracias Itsuka…" Respondio el otro chico, pero fue interrumpido por Origami que salto sobre Shidou

"Nii-chan" Dijo alegremente cayendo con Shidou al suelo

"Ehh" Susurro Shidou sorprendido

"¿Ehh?" Detrás de ellos, todos los demás presentes dijeron sorprendidos

"Ori…" Susurro Shidou sin entender pero….

"¿Nii-chan dónde estabas?" Dijo Origami algo preocupado

"Ahh ayudando a Albertino-san" Dijo Shidou sorprendido y nervioso

"Ohh era de espera de alguien tan bueno como nii-chan" Dijo Origami con una mirada algo seria pero muy kawaii

"Aparte…." Continuo mientras se levantaba con Shidou y grito

"Todos" A lo que todos se fijaron en ellos

"A partir de ayer, yo y nii-chan…somos novios" Dijo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción

"Ehh" Pero los demás no lo tomaron con buenos ojos, a lo que gritaron

"Ori…" Susurro Shidou, pero todos los hombres lo rodeado con miradas asesinas

"Ahhh maldito enfermo"

"¡Incestuoso!"

"Como te atreviste"

Eso y más insultos se escucharon mientras todos los hombres levantaban sus puños

"Ahh espe…." Dijo Shidou con algo de miedo, pero Origami se puso delante, y con una mirada seria y molesta dijo

"Alto"

"Ehh" Susurraron todos los presente sin entender

"Que creen que le van a hacer a mi novio" Dijo Origami en un tono muy hostil y mirada penetrante

"Ehh Itsuka-chan" Susurraron algunos chicos sorprendidos

"Déjenlo o ustedes no respiraran para mañana" Continuo Origami muy, pero muy molesta mirando a todos con una mirada de pocos amigos

"….ok…." Respondieron todos algo temerosos

"Más les va…." Dijo Origami, pero el timbre sonó, finalizando la escuela

"Ahh salida" Dijo Origami algo normal

"Nii-chan guarda tus cosa que vamos a comer" Continuo mientras cogía sus mochilas

"Ahh si" Dijo Shidou yendo por sus cosas, evitando las miradas molesta de los demás.

"Hasta luego todos" Ya luego de tener sus cosas, dijo Origami en un tono monocorde saliendo.

* * *

De vuelta al presente

"Je aún recuerdo que fuiste intocable" Comento Tomomachi riendo

"O también cuando Richard te golpeo, no sé qué cosas le hizo tu hermana para que viniera en silla de ruedas" Agrego Albertino riendo

"Jeje, es que no aguantaría verme sufrir" Respondio Shidou algo serio

"Je, te envidio" Dijo Tomomachi en un tono normal

"¿Por?" Pregunto Shidou con curiosidad

"Tener a una hermana kawaii de casi tu misma edad y que este en tu misma aula siendo tu novia, el sueño de todo hombre" Respondio Tomomachi con algo de celos

"Je, aunque no estamos relacionados por sangre, con eso no me hace ver tan enfermo" Dijo Shidou con una pequeña sonrisa

"Hum, sí, " Comento Tomomachi riendo un poco

"Aparte que si lo estuvieran ya te tacharían como enfermo total" Agrego Albertino, a lo que los 3 se rieron

"Si lo sé" Respondio Shidou algo nervioso

"Bueno, ya vuelvo que voy a comprar algo" Dijo Albertino saliendo del aula

"Aparte" Continuo Tomomachi con una sonrisa, a lo que continuo

"Si tú y ella se casa y tienen hijos, no serían tanto padres como tíos de sus hijos"

"Hmmmm" Susurro Shidou algo sonrojado y nervioso

"No creerás que ella y yo nos vamos a casar" Dijo nervioso

"No sé, aparte que parece que ella no deja de amarte, deberías ser un estúpido total como para dejarla ir" Dijo Tomomachi celoso

"Se" Respondio Shidou

"Aparte que a la larga, llegue a sentir algo por ella" Susurro Shidou apoyándose la cabeza en su mano

"Je, que el sentimiento de hermanos paso a otra cosa" Dijo Tomomachi riendo un poco

"No me malinterpretes" Respondio Shidou algo molesto

"Yo la quiero tanto como Kotori, y aunque seamos hermanos por 5 años, ya teníamos un sentimiento familiar antes por ser muy cercanos en nuestras familias" Dijo Shidou con seriedad

"Ahh ya, pero creo que ocurrió ese accidente" Continuo Tomomachi con algo de seriedad

"Si perdió a sus padres y mi familia la acogió como uno de los nuestros" Dijo Shidou algo triste

"Por eso me esfuerzo para que ella no pierda esa linda sonrisa… para que no deje de sonreír" Continuo con una mirada de determinación

"Je, de no ser que te envidiase tanto, diría que eres un gran hermano para ella" Comento Tomomachi con algo de respeto a su amigo

Entonces, sonó el timbre, haciendo que todos los alumnos, entre los cuales había uno que otro guardián, comenzaron a sentarse en sus asientos

"Pero bueno ya va a comenzar la clase" Dijo Tomomachi sentándose

"Se" Respondio Shidou mientras se sentaba, por otro lado, Origami también se sentó a su costado sacando su cuaderno.

Entonces la puerta del salón se abrió, donde salió una mujer pequeña con gafas delgada caminando por detrás del escritorio del profesor.

En reacción, los estudiantes estaban susurrando emocionados.

"Ahh es Tama-chan... "

"Tama-chan"

"¿En serio? ¡Siiiii!"

Eso y más comentarios positivos sonaron

"Bien, buenos días a todos. En el siguiente año, voy a ser la maestra asesora de todos, mi nombre es Okamine Tamae" Saludo la maestra Okamine Tamae, apodada Tama-chan, mientras se inclinaba lentamente. Siendo que su apariencia la hacía parecer de la misma generación de sus alumnos.

"Ahh es Tama-chan, no es increíble nii-chan" A su lado, comento Origami en un tono alegre por vía mental.

"Lo más increíble es su apariencia, ya puedo hacer una larga lista con guardianas deseando ese tipo de cuerpo" Comento su espectro por la misma vía

"Tanto" Respondio Shidou algo perturbado

"Si consideras que ha habido un aumento de lolicones en la torre" Dijo su espectro como si estuviera viendo a otro lado

"Ni me quiero imaginar" Respondio Shidou nervioso

"Bien chicos, comencemos con la clase" Desde adelante, Dijo Tama-chan comenzaba la clase

* * *

4 horas después.

"Itsuka... no tienes nada que hacer, ¿no? ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?" Dijo Tomomachi acercándose a Shidou.

Tras haber terminado la ceremonia de apertura, todos los estudiantes estaban guardando sus cosas mientras algunos ya salían.

Y cuando Shidou estaba casi a punto de asentir, su espectro intervino

"Guardián, hoy comida"

"Verdad" Respondio Shidou, a lo que le respondió a Tomomachi

"Lo siento. Tenía planes hoy"

"¿QUÉ? ¿Con una chica?" Sorprendido y alarmado, respondió Tomomachi

"Ahhh, bueno...con dos" Dijo Shidou algo tímido

"¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!" Grito Tomomachi en una pose algo rara mientras continuo

"¿Qué diablos te ha pasado? ¿No te basta con tener a tu hermana como novia, y ahora sales con otras chicas? ¿No juramos convertirnos en mangakas juntos?"

"No, no recuerdo tal promesa...y de todos modos, voy a almorzar con Kotori y Origami" Respondió Shidou sin entender, y Tomomachi dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"¡Joder, no me asustes!"

"Tú eres el que malinterpreto" Respondio Shidou algo molesto

"Bueno, si es Kotori-chan y Itsuka-san, entonces no hay problema. ¿Puedo ir?" Pregunto Tomomachi curioso

"¿Mm? Ahh, creo que podría..." Respondio Shidou, pero Tomomachi puso los codos sobre el escritorio y habló en voz baja.

"Oye, Kotori-chan pronto terminara la secundaria, ¿verdad? ¿Está bien que consiga un novio, no?"

"¿Eh?" Susurro sin entender

"Uhm, no hay ningún significado oculto detrás de esto pero, ¿qué pensaría Kotori-chan de un chico unos grados mayor que ella?" Continuo Tomomachi, sin darse cuenta de una cierta peliblanca que estaba detrás de él.

"Hey, Tomo…." Dijo Shidou dándose cuenta, pero era demasiado parte…

"Que decías de mi imouto-chan" Detrás de los dos, una voz monocorde, con furia, dijo

"…" En silencio, tanto Tomomachi y Shidou voltearon a ver a Origami con una mirada seria con furia y los puños muy apretados

"Valiste" Susurro Shidou con lastima a su amigo

"Ahh, It-suka-san… no estaba hablando de tu hermana, sino de otra…." Dijo Tomomachi con miedo pero…

"Ehh" Susurro cuando Origami lo agarro de la camisa levantándolo del piso

"Escúchame bien claro, Hirito Tomomachi, alejas tu mirada de mi quería imouto-chan o terminaras peor que Richard" Dijo Origami en un tono de furia y mirada de pocos amigos

"En-tiendo" Susurro Tomomachi con miedo

"AHH" Lamentablemente, Origami lo tiro al piso con fuerza, para luego volverlo a levantar y tirarlo devuelta con más fuerza para levantarlo y decir

"No te escucho"

"Entiendo Itsuka-sama" Con rasguños y maltratado, dijo Tomomachi adolorido

"Bien" Respondio Origami, soltándolo y dejándolo caer al suelo

"nii-chan guardas tus cosas para ir a comer" Dijo mirando a Shidou en un tono monocorde, a lo que el asintió algo nervioso

"Haha, tu hermana no se juega con Kotori" Levantándose, dijo Tomomachi adolorido

"Ni si quiera quieres saber lo que le hace a los chicos que la molesta" Agrego Shidou mirándolo con a lo de pena y recordando al grupo de chicos que osaron fastidiar a Kotori por sus coletas, a los dos días fueron con el cuerpo vendado.

"Entiendo" Respondio Tomomachi nervioso

"Pero ¿no crees que Kotori-chan es súper linda? Con eso entiendo de que tu hermana la cuide como oro" Continuo con curiosidad

"Si tuvieras una o dos hermanas, cambiarías de opinión" Respondio Shidou con una cara seria

"Va si estas saliendo con una de ellas...pero…. ¿Es verdad que la gente con hermanas menores pueden presentar algunos fetiches o relación extraña?" Pregunto Tomomachi curioso

"Sí acá y no en el resto del mundo…. Aparte que lo peor es cuando quieren que juegues con ellas" Respondio Shidou con cierta seriedad, aunque más nervioso

"Guao, debe ser divertido" Dijo Tomomachi mientras sonreía mansamente.

"…." Pero Shidou se quedó helado al oír aquellas palabras.

"¿Itsuka?" Pregunto Tomomachi algo intrigado

"Créeme, con una es posible contenerla, pero con dos…." Explico Shidou nervioso algo tartamudeando

"¿Con dos…?" Pregunto Tomomachi algo asustado

"Alguna vez te obligaron a usar peluca" Dijo Shidou muy nervioso y recondando aquella tarde cuando tuvo la mala suerte se ser sujeto de pruebas para nuevos peinados, maquillajes y ropas

"¡Ehh!" Con miedo en su voz, respondió Tomomachi temblando

"O ponerte maquillaje mientras te dicen nee-sama o onee-chan mayor" Continuo Shidou temblando de terror

"EHH" Grito Tomomachi sin querer imaginarse aquel calvario que sufrió su amigo

"Fue traumante… muy traumante" Dijo Shidou en posición fetal con voz de traumado

"Me compadezco de ti amigo" Inclinándose, dijo Tomomachi agarrándole del hombro con pesar a su amigo

Pero en ese momento.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU––––––––––

"¡Eh!"

A la vez del grito de sorpresa de los presentes, una desagradable y fuerte sirena hacía eco a través de las calles.

"¿Q-qué está pasando?" Pregunto alguien del aula, por otra parte Tomomachi abrió la ventana para fijarse que los cuervos volaban al cielo. A la vez que una voz mecánica resonó por la calle

(...Esto no es, un simulacro. Esto no es, un simulacro. El premonitor, ha sido observado. Se predijo, la ocurrencia, de un terremoto espacial. Personas en los alrededores, por favor vayan al refugio más cercano, inmediatamente. Repito...)

En silencio, todos los presente entendieron la terrible situación… era una alerta de Terremoto Espacial.

"Espera... ¿Es verdad?" Dijo Tomomachi con voz seca nervioso

"El refugio…ahh" Con cierto miedo, dijo Shidou, pero alguien salto hacia el

"Nii-chan" Dijo Origami mientras lo abrazaba con voz algo normal y continuaba

"Ha habido un terremoto"

"Lo sabemos" Dijo Tomomachi algo de celos de su amigo, por su parte Origami asintió la cabeza

"Bien hay un refugio aquí, si vamos, todo estará bien" Dijo Shidou intentando sonar tranquilo

"C-cierto" Respondio Tomomachi asintiendo ante las palabras de Shidou.

"Buena idea Nii-chan" Respondio Origami con un pulgar arriba

Rápido, y sin correr, salieron del salón al pasadizo, donde estaba lleno de estudiantes que hacían una línea en dirección al refugio.

"¡C-Cálmense por favooor! ¡Está, bien así que, tranquilos! ¡Recuerden calmados y no correr! ¡No empujen, no corran, y no se desesperen!" Delante de la fila, dijo Tamae con nerviosismo, causando pequeñas risas de los estudiantes.

"Se supone que ella es la adulta del lugar" Dijo Origami algo incomoda

"Je, ver a alguien más nervioso que yo, me tranquiliza en cierto sentido" Comento Tomomachi riendo un poco, a lo que Shidou rio ligeramente.

Y mientras esperaban, Shidou buscó su teléfono.

"¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo Itsuka?" Dándose cuenta de las acciones de su amigo, pregunto Tomomachi curioso

"¿Nii-chan que…?" Pregunto Origami preocupada, pero Shidou intervino

"Ahh, solo una llamada" Dijo Shidou en un tono normal, a lo que seleccionó el nombre 'Itsuka Kotori' del historial y llamo, pero….

(Deje su men…) tras 2 llamas, fue la misma respuesta, como si no respondiera.

"Maldición ¿Kotori?" Susurro Shidou molesto

"Nii-chan" Dijo Origami algo preocupada

"Ah" Dándose cuenta de la preocupación de su hermana casi menor, susurro Shidou en un tono tonto

"¿Estas llamando a Kotori-chan?" Pregunto Origami preocupada

"Ahh sí, pero no contesta" Respondio Shidou molesto

"No-o cre-ras que ella" Con miedo y olvidando su actitud publica, respondió Origami comenzando a desesperase

Ante esto, resonaron las palabras de Kotori '¡Es una promesa!' en la cabeza de Shidou

"B-Bueno, hicimos una promesa absoluta de esta haya si ocurre un terremoto espacial, pero...ella no sería tan tonta… ¿No?" Dijo Shidou

"….Kotori-chan…" Preocupada, dijo Origami con un par de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

"Ah verdad, espectro" Recordando del localizador IPS (Interdimensional posición system), dijo Shidou a su espectro

"Bien déjame ver, esta…" Dijo su espectro mientras comenzaba a buscar a Kotori, y ya localizada, paso la imagen a Shidou y Origami, pero….

"..." En silencio, Shidou se quedó templando con la garganta tapa mientras Origami comenzaba a llorar, llamando la atención de los demás

La razón, la ubicación de Kotori estaba justo en frente del restaurante familiar donde prometieron comer

"….ba-ka…."

"Joder"

Tanto Origami, tartamudeando y llorando, como Shidou, molesto y con ganas de reprenderla, dijeron mientras se deslizaban fuera de la fila de estudiantes.

"Ehh ¿A dónde van Itsuka-s?" Intrigados, algunos alumnos preguntaron

"¡Lo… siento! ¡Ol-vidé…. algo! "

"¡Ahh me olvide mi billetera!"

Tanto Origami como Shidou respondieron mientras corrían hacia la entrada

"Joder que habla pasa…." Dijo Tomomachi sin entender

"Ahhh" Por otra parte, a unos alumnos de distancia, hablo Albertino sorprendido

"Baldi-san que…" Un compañero de su costado pregunto

"Ahh, no fue nada" Respondio en un tono algo intranquilo, pero, a su costado, Elena le jalo de la chaqueta y con una cara de preocupación, hablo

"Nii-chan"

"Lose Elena" Respondio Albertino con seriedad

Por otro lado, los Itsuka-s se cambiaron los zapatos y salieron corriendo a la calle, la cual ya estaban desiertas y sin personas por la evacuación.

"Ba-ka como…como se le ocurre" Dijo Origami preocupada

"Tsk" Chasqueando los dientes, corría Shidou con ganas de encontrar a su hermana menor.

"¡Ahh solo tenía que evacuar normalmente...!" Dijo molesto

"Kotori-chan" Susurro Origami con ganas de volver a llorar

"¿Por qué esa idiota no evacuo?" Dijo Shidou ya algo desesperado

Aunque sean guardianes y no haiga oscuridad en la zona, un terremoto espacial podía también desaparecer a su espectro, matándola súbitamente, cosa que Shidou evitaría a toda costa.

Pero...

"¿...?" Mientras corría, Shidou y Origami miraron hacia arriba algo extraño

"¿Qué son...esos...?" Susurro Shidou sin entender

"…." En silencio, Origami puso una cara algo amargada

En sí, había tres o cuatro cosas que parecían humanos volando, pero ambos no pudieron fijarse más, por que….

"¡Uwahhhh...!" Tanto Shidou como Origami tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos cuando una luz cegadora pasó por toda la calle, la cual fue seguida por una explosión y una fuerte onda voló los edificios cercanos

"Nii…."Grito Origami mientras empujaba a Shidou se ser atrasado por un edificio antes que la onda de luz la consumiera

"Ori…" Grito Shidou preocupado mientras la onda lo consumió

Poco después, la onda se detuvo dejando a Shidou tirado sobre un auto aboyado

"Ahhh…qué... ¿Qué rayos...?" Susurro mientras se frotaba sus ojos, a lo se levantó y vio…

"¡Origami!" Grito al verla tirada cerca de las ruinas de un edificio, con el pelo algo sangrante

Rápidamente corrió hacia ella, y para su suerte no tenía más heridas

"Espectro…ella…" Preocupado, dijo Shidou a su espectro, el cual apareció a su costado

"Déjame ver" Dijo este mientras se acercaba a Origami, de la cual apareció su propio espectro y luego de unos sonidos, este último volvió a su dueña mientras el de Shidou dijo

"Pulso estable, luz estable, la herida no es grave, está bien"

"Bien…. ¿Eh?" Respondio Shidou, pero término sorprendido al ver el paisaje que tenía adelante, ya que, donde había una avenida comercial….había desaparecido

"Mierda…todo se…." Murmuro aturdido Shidou mientras carga con cuidado a Origami como si fuera una novia de boda viendo el cráter, pero del cual….

"¿Espera...que?" Continúo algo sorprendido al ver una forma de trono medieval en el medio, donde una chica, de cabello negro largo que lleva un vestido-armadura extraño, que terminaba en una falda que irradiaba un resplandor extraño, estaba de pie con un brazo en el trono

"Que rayos…esa chica" Dijo Shidou atónito

"Guardián, esa chica… tiene un alto contenido de luz" También atónito dijo su espectro al escanear de lejos a la chica

"¿Ehh?" Susurro en un tono tonto

"¿Un...?" Pero, como dándose cuenta de Shidou, la chica lo vio y susurro en un tono normal, para luego agarra un mango que salía de la parte trasera del trono, y sacando una espada gigante, parecida a la que usaban los caballeros de la colmena, pero un brillo misterioso y sin nada de oscuridad. Para luego. Sacudir la espada y verticalmente hacer un corte de energía que fue en su dirección, y….

"¿Eh...?" Susurro con temeroso cuando el corte creció hasta llegar a ser un haz de energía morada que casi choca con Shidou y Origami desmayada, pero que destruyo varios edificios en línea recta

"Joder…" Susurro con terror mientras consideraba si sería correcto activar su equipo o escapar corriendo con Origami hasta llegar a una zona de teletransporte.

"Ahh… espectro…" Con terror susurro mientras vía que Origami no se despertaba

"Nada serio…creo" Respondio su espectro

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou mientras miraba que detrás del había desaparecido todo lo que estaba en la línea del ataque

"¿Qué rayos…?" Susurro aturdido por el ataque, pero sintió que la mano de Origami comenzó a tocarle el chaleco y se fijó que se estaba despertando

"nii…." Susurro Origami algo consiente

"Origami no…." Preocupado dijo Shidou, pero….

"...Ustedes también...eh" Una voz cansada sonó detrás de el

"¡Ehh!" Grito Shidou asustando cuando vio que la chica del cráter estaba delante suyo

"Ah..." Por su parte, Origami susurro aun entre sueños

"..." En silencio, Shidou se quedó viendo a la chica, la cual podía ser de la misma edad de Origami, tenía una cara bella y algo infantil, pero tenía una mira molesta, aunque más bien de sufrimiento, ojos morados con un brillo extraño, además que su cabello negro le llegaba un poco más de la cintura, siendo por unos centímetros superior al de Origami. Eso y que poseía una armadura como si de una princesa guerrera se tratase, con algunas partes de un material extraño, como si fuera hecho por luz morada. Con todo esto, solo podía pensar que esa chica era muy hermosa, igualando o superando por poco al modo kawaii de Kotori o siendo igual al de Origami cuando estaban solos, aunque si, su armadura tenía muchos puntos críticos, como en la zona del pecho y aparte de la espalda.

Pero, y para su mala suerte, la chica levanto su espada

"Espera…" Algo asustado y no queriendo una pelea, dijo Shidou a la chica

"No tengo tiempo humano" Respondio ella en un tono de molestia

"Espera….ehh ¿cómo te llamas?" Aun con miedo, pregunto Shidou intentando proteger a Origami

"No tengo tal cosa" Con una mirada triste, respondió chica, haciendo recordada malos recuerdos a Shidou

"Igual yo y no me quejo" Por su parte, su espectro dijo

"Ehh ¿pero te pregunte si quieras un nombre y me dijiste que no?" Pregunto Shidou sin entender a su fiel compañero

"No se" Respondio este último en un tono normal

Por su parte, la chica volvió a levantar su espada

"¡Espera, espera, espera!" Temeroso, grito Shidou con desesperación.

"¿Qué?" Sorprendía, respondió la chica mientras tenía una mirada confundida.

"¿Q-Qué haces...?" Pregunto Shidou mirándola intentando sonar serio

"Lo obvio...matarlos rápidamente" Respondio la chica seria, pero algo triste

"Que…" Despertando, dijo Origami levantándose sobándose los ojos

Dándose cuenta, Shidou rápido se acercó a ella y cargándola para luego mecerla comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna

"Duerme ori-chan, duerme ori-chan, duerme mi luz"

"Ahhh nii-chan…." Cayendo en suelo, dijo Origami mientras se acurrucaba en Shidou

Pero, la chica volvió a levantar la espada

"Espera… ¿…por qué...?" Dijo Shidou algo temeroso

"¿Por qué? ¿No es obvio?" Respondio la chica con un rostro cansado

"Después de todo, ¿no vinieron a matarme?" Continúo algo triste

"¿Eh...?" Susurro Shidou sin entender, a lo que continuo con seriedad

"Ni yo ni Origami haríamos eso"

"¿Qué?" Sorprendida, respondió la chica con cara de confusión y sospecha, para luego entrecerrar los ojos y mira al cielo

Siguiéndolo, Shidou miro también y...

"¡Cohetes!" Grito cuando vio varios cohetes siendo disparados de varios humanos que vestían trajes extraños mientras volaban en el cielo

"Espectro…" Con miedo, dijo Shidou asustado

"Si" Respondio este último algo asustado

"¿Qué rayos pasa?" Dijo indignado por su situación actual

"humm no se" Respondio su espectro como si se estuviera cruzando los brazos, si tuviera.

"Ahhh" Grito Shidou molesto, pero Origami comenzó a despertarse

"Nii-chan….." Entre sueño y con voz de preocupación, dijo Origami sobándose los ojos

"Ahhh… duerme Ori-chan, duerme Ori-chan, que Crotar vendrá por ti" Canto de nuevo Shidou la canción de cuna, haciendo que Origami vuelva a dormir como un bebe

"Ahh guardián" Algo nervioso por la extraña relación de hermanos/novios, por lo más morboso que suene, hablo el espectro de Shidou.

"Ahh…Si" Respondio Shidou nervioso

"Los cohetes" Dijo su espectro señalando a los cohetes

"Ah sí" Respondio Shidou en un tono normal, a lo que grito

"¡Ahhhh!"

Pero, y para su buena suerte, no hubo explosiones, y al mirar, vio que los misiles flotaban inmóviles delante de la chica, quien tenía su mano alzada, a lo que dio un suspiro exasperado.

"Este tipo de cosas es inútil, ¿por qué no aprender?" Dijo mientras cerraba su mano alzada haciendo que los innumerables misiles fueran comprimidos y explotasen sin dañarlos a ellos.

Pero los humanos voladores volvieron a disparar los misiles

"Hmpf" Suspirando cansada, la chica solo giro su espada con un rostro como si en cual momento lloraria

"..." Al verla, Shidou sintió una pena profunda, recordando horrendos recuerdos de hace 5 años.

"...Desaparezcan, desaparezcan. Todos y todo... ¡Sólo desaparezcan...!" Por su parte, la chica dijo mientras saltaba al cielo con su espda emitiendo un brillo misterioso.

Para luego lanzar su espada y forma varios cortes que ser volvieron en haces de luz mientras hacían dispersa a las personas y sus misiles quedaran destruidos. Para después que varias personas aterrizaron detrás de Shidou y Origami

"Aca punto beta, tenemos a princess rodeada" Sonó una voz femenia algo preocupada

(Entendido, disparen) Desde el oído de aquella persona, y gracias a las mejores de guardián, Shidou pudo escuchar otra voz femenina que decía con seriedad

"ok….Ahh" Respondio la chica, pero no termino de hablar al darse cuenta de Shidou y Origami

"Ehh" Susurro Shidou reconociendo la chica, la cual era Mikie Okamine, una de las mejores amigas que tenía Origami y que había conocido desde hace unos años.

"¿Esperas eres tu Okamine-san?" Pregunto sin entender

"Ehh Itsuka-san ¿qué haces acá?…. y ¿qué le paso a Origami-chan?" Pregunto Mikie nerviosa

"Ah ella…" Respondio Shidou cargando a Origami, pero….

"Ustedes…" Detrás de ellos, sonó la voz de la chica mientras levantaba su espada

"Humm" Susurro Mikie mientras ella y las demás personas, que eran puras mujeres, pasaron mientras levantaban sus armas ante la chica

"Itsuka, evacua con Origami que…." Dijo Mikie mientras ella y las que las seguía comenzaron a disparar, pero la chica detuvo las balas que levitaron mientras levantaba mano.

"Rayos…" Dijo una de las compañeras de Mikie

"Ehh ¿Qué diablos con ese traje...? " Dijo Shidou en un tono tonto

Sin embargo, Mikie saco una espada laser delgada mientras saltaba ante la chica

"...Fmph" Con molesta, dijo la chica moviendo su espada chocando con la Mikie

En respuesta, Mikie solo intento darle un golpe, haciendo que ambas chocaron épicamente las espadas soltando varias chispas.

"...Ugh" Susurro la chica con el ceño fruncido, pero en esos choques una violenta onda de choque se formó.

"¡Mierda!" Dijo Shidou mientras resistió la onda, por otro lado Mikie y la otra chica se separaron y se miraron entre sí con sus armas listas en silencio.

"..." En silencio Shidou solo se sintió incomodo de la extraña situación donde parecía que cualquier movimiento reanudaría la pelea.

"Joder, esos choques de poderes podían matar hasta los caballeros de la colmena" Por el comunicador cerebral, dijo su espectro algo nervioso

"Ehh…pero…" Respondio Shidou por el comunicador, pero….

"Ahhh Ni…" Haciendo ruido, dijo Origami despertándose poco a poco

"Duerme Ori-chan, Duerme Ori-chan, que sueñes con el viajero" Dijo Shidou meciéndola, haciendo que se acorruque en él.

"¡...!" Lamentablemente para Shidou, el ruido hecho por Origami, hizo que la chica y Mikie se lanzaron mismo tiempo, haciendo unas fuertes ondas que chocaron justo en frente de Shidou y Origami.

"¡Jodeeeee!"

"¡Hyaaaaaa!"

Tanto Shidou y Origami, despertándose, dijeron mientras fueron mandados a volar hasta terminar golpeándose en una pared.

* * *

 **No olviden de comentar**


	3. revelaciones y entrenamiento

**Nuevo capítulo, lamento la demora, pero ahora les traigo un capitulo largo xd, ahora los comentarios**

 **A dark brokenwings: Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste este capitulo**

En Shidou

(Ha pasado un tiempo) En su cabeza, resonó una voz, sin sexo especifico y conocida por Shidou

"Ehh ¿Espectro?" Pregunto Shidou pensando que era su espectro

(Finalmente, finalmente nos encontramos de nuevo)

Resonó aquella voz de nostalgia, haciéndolo dudar

(Ehh eso no fui yo) Escucho la voz de su espectro algo confundido

(Estoy feliz, pero, sólo un poco más. Espera sólo un poco más)

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunto Shidou pero la voz lo ignoro y continúo

(No te dejaré de nuevo. Definitivamente no cometeré un error de nuevo. Es por eso...)

Pero allí termino

Devuelta a la presente

"... ¡Haa!" Volviendo en sí, susurro Shidou, pero…

"¡Uwahhhh!" Gritando con fuerza, la razón, una mujer que no reconocía tenía sus ojos de Shidou abiertos con una linterna sobre él.

"¿Nn? Despertarte" Dijo la mujer con un rostro con sueño y voz indiferente.

"¿Q, Q-Q-Q-Q-Quién eres tú?" Grito Shidou asustado ante la mujer, la cual se levantó, donde pudo verla con claridad, la cual parecía tener entre 20 a 30 y tener su pelo desordenado con ojos con ojeras, aparte de llevaba un uniforme militar que no pudo reconocer, eso que tenía un oso de peluche cubierto de cicatrices sobresaliendo de su bolsillo.

"...Soy la Oficial de Análisis, Murasame Reine. Lamentablemente, el Oficial Médico no está presente...Pero se algunos primeros auxilios"

"Ok…" Susurro Shidou nervioso, pero recordando algo, hablo

"Ahh y Origami, ¿dónde está….?" Dijo Shidou preocupado

"Ahh a tu costado" Dijo Reine señalando al costado de Shidou, donde estaba Origami durmiendo como un bebe apoyada en el

"Ehh" Grito Shidou nervioso viendo a Origami

"Ahh…Nii-chan" Dijo Origami despertando sobándose los ojos,

"¿D-dónde es-tamos...?" Pregunto Origami ya casi despierta mientras ella y Shidou miraron mientras miraba alrededor, donde era una camilla simple con una cortina rodeándolos.

"…Ah, esta es la oficina médica del Fraxinus. Estaban inconscientes, a lo que los trajimos aquí" Dijo Reine en un tono normal

"¿Fraxinus? ¿Sabes algo de eso espectro?" Por la conexión mental, dijo Shidou a su espectro

"Negativo, no hay nada en las bases de datos de los ejércitos actuales" Respondio su espectro en un tono desconcertado.

"...Disculpe, pero quiero saber unas cosa..." Dijo Origami algo seria mientras sacaba un Chupa Chups de su bolsillo.

Pero Reine no respondió mientras se alejaba a las cortinas

"…." En silencio Origami solo frunció el ceño, pero Reine solo dijo

"...Sígueme. Hay alguien que deben conocer" Acto seguido se detuvo mientras abría las cortinas, rebelando un espacio grande de 6 camas alineadas con herramientas médicas y al fondo estaba la entrada

"...Pueden tener muchas preguntas… pero soy mala explicando, esa persona puede que le responda" Dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta

Por su parte los hermanos Itsuka solo se miraron entre ellos y asintieron para luego sentarse y buscar sus zapatos.

Pero, por su parte, Reine tropezó en su paso y se golpeó contra la pared con fuerza

"¿E-Estás bien?" Pregunto Shidou preocupado mientras se ponía sus zapatos

"...Uuu" Susurro Reine quien no se había caído, sin estaba apoyada en la pared con algo de dificulta, a lo que dijo con sueño

"...Ahh, lo siento. Recientemente no he estado durmiendo lo suficiente"

"Ehh disculpa pero… ¿Hace cuánto no has dormido?" Pregunto Origami algo curiosa

"Hace 3 días tenia sueño" Dijo en un tono normal

"...Tal vez unos treinta años" Continúo con sueño

"¡Es mucho tiempo!" Grito Shidou sorprendido, ya que era mucha diferencia de tiempo y que ella no había vivido tanto.

"...En si no recuerdo hace cuando he dormido, para mi mala suerte tengo insomnio extremo" Respondio Reine con sueño

"E-es así..." Susurro Shidou impactado

"Va, si Lord Saladino ha estado despierto por casi 400 años" Comento su espectro en un tono algo charlatán

"Si, pero él es un guardián titán legendario, y ella es solo una humana antes de la edad de oro" Dijo Shidou aun algo impacto

"Ahh, perdón, hora de mi medicina" Dijo Reine mientras saca de sus bolsillos una caja de pastillas, las cuales tomo como si fueran una bebida.

"¡Ehhhhh!" Tanto Shidou como Origami dijeron asustados al ver tal cantidad de pastillas siendo digeridas

"Qué" Dijo Reine en un tono normal

"¿Cuántas te comiste?" Pregunto Shidou asustado

"No… ¿Que medicina era?" Pregunto Origami algo perturbada

"...Todas eran para dormir" Respondio Reine como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

"¡Ehhh! ¡Son muchas! ¡Morirías!" Dijo Shidou sorprendió

"...Pero no son muy efectivas de todos modos" Dijo Reine en un tono algo deprimente

"¿Qué clase de cuerpo tienes?" Pregunto Origami aun perturbada

"Como sea, por aquí. Sígueme" Ignorando la pregunto de Origami, Reine camino hacia la puerta de la oficina médica.

"..." En silencio, ambos hermanos salieron inquietos, a lo que llegaron a un pasillo estrecho parecido a las novelas de ficción de este tiempo

"Espectro..." Por su parte, Origami llamo su a su espectro, donde comenzó a conversar con él, pero Shidou no pudo escuchar

"Hmmmm" Dijo Shidou sospechando

"¿De qué hablar?" Pensó algo fastidiado.

Pero después de caminar por algún tiempo….

"...Es aquí" Llegando a una puerta con panel electrónico, Reine se detuvo y hablo. A lo que escribió algo y acto seguido sonó un pitido y se abrió la puerta.

"...Aquí, entra por favor" Entrando, dijo Reine, a lo que le siguieron

"...guao…" Susurro Shidou sorprendido, ya que tras la puerta había un puente de mando de 2 niveles de un barco, donde había una zona alta en forma circular con una silla que parecía ser el asiento del capitán. Aparte que en la planta estaba la tripulación operando consolas complejas.

"Lo traje" Dijo Reine balanceándose por el sueño.

"Buen trabajo" Dijo un tipo, de pelo ondulado y rostro que parecía de américa, alto con un uniforme militar parado al lado del asiento del capitán mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y continuo

"Hola. Soy el Vice Comandante, Kannazuki Kyouhei. Un Gusto en conocerlos"

"O-Ok..." Respondio Shidou nervioso mientras Origami asentía con respeto

"Comandante, la Oficial de Análisis Murasame ha regresado" Girando al asiento del capitán, dijo con respeto, a lo que el asiento giro y…

"...Les doy la bienvenida a Ratatoskr" La voz del comandante sonó, mientras la figura de una joven que llevaba un uniforme militar carmesí en su hombros, con su pelo dividido por 2 cintas negras, de estatura pequeña, ojos cereza y en su boca un Chupa Chups.

"... ¿Kotori?" Susurro Shidou sorprendido, ya que no importa por donde se vea, era la hermana menor de Shidou y Origami, Itsuka Kotori.

"...Bueno, este ser es un Espíritu, y estas son las AST de la JGSDF. Además que han metido en una situación bastante preocupante. De no ser por nosotros, probablemente habrían muerto de forma súbita, continuando..." Dijo Kotori en un tono algo serio, señalando una pantalla grande frente a ellos. Pero Shidou intervino

"¡E-Espera un momento!" Casi gritando, dijo Shidou sin entender lo que pasaba.

"¿Qué pasa? Me he rebajado para explicarte. Si vas a llorar, hazlo con más dignidad, aunque puedo darte el privilegio especial de lamer mi pie" Molesta, dijo Kotori con una mirada de menosprecio a Shidou

"¿E-En serio?" De un costado, dijo Kannazuki con alegría

"tú no" Respondió Kotori al mismo tiempo que le dio un codazo en el pecho

"¡Gah...!" Susurro el rubio cayendo con…placer en su voz

"...Ko-Kotori... ¿Eres tú?" Pregunto Shidou nervioso, aunque Origami ni se inmuto

"¿Qué pasa, Shidou? ¿O acaso olvidaste a tu hermana más joven? Aunque sabía que eras tan tonto como un lacayo, no me imaginaba que seas tan tono, joder" Dijo Kotori molesta

Por su parte, Shidou no se creía lo que le pasaba, de que su adorable hermana menor, y la más normal en un cierto sentido, de Shidou le había dejado de llamarlo Onii-chan.

"De alguna manera no entiendo nada de hoy, como… ¿Qué diablos está pasa? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es esa gente? O también ¿Por qué no dices?" Molesto dijo Shidou señalando al final a Origami quien no dijo nada en todo este tiempo

"Ehh…" Susurro la peliblanca algo nerviosa mientras cruzaba los dedos.

"Ya cálmate Shidou y deja a onee-chan tranquila, no puedo responderte por que no te entiendo" Dijo Kotori algo molesta deteniendo a Shidou, el cual puso una expresión de celos a Origami por seguir siendo llamada onee-chan.

Por otra parte, Kotori señaló a la pantalla en el puente. Donde se mostraba la chica de pelo negro de enantes con los humanos de armadura mecánica.

"Hummm... ¿dijiste...Espíritu?" Preguntó Shidou mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

"Sí. Un ser que no existía en esta dimensión. Sólo por aparecer causando destrozados" Dijo Origami con seriedad.

"...Lo siento, esto es demasiado y…. ¿Cómo te lo aprendiste en una…?" Dijo Shidou sorprendido viendo a sus 2 hermanas

"Lo que onee-chan está diciendo es que los terremotos espaciales, o el fenómeno que llaman, son las secuelas de la apariencia de espíritus como esa chica" Dijo Kotori molesta de la estupidez de su hermano mientras cruzaba los brazos

"Qu..." Susurro Shidou frunció el ceño.

"Bueno...la escala de la destrucción varía. Podría varias desde ser tan pequeño como unos cuantos metros, o tan grandes como una luna pequeña" Continuo Kotori haciendo un gran círculo con sus brazos al final

"La suerte que tuvieron tú y onee-chan. Si la escala hubiera sido un poco más grande, no quedaría ni sus espectros" Dijo Kotori algo molesta

"..." En silencio, Shidou se encogió poniéndose algo nervioso

"Y de todos modos, ¿por qué rayos salieron? ¿Eres un idiota Shidou?" Continuo Kotori molesta con su hermano mayor

"No es eso, tú estabas allí, y ¿porque no amonestas a Origami?" Dijo Shidou molesto e indignado que solo a él le acusen mientras invocaba a su espectro y mostraba ubicación de Kotori, siendo esta en frente del restaurante familiar.

"Ahh, eso" Respondio Kotori en un tono normal mientras continuaba

"Es simple, es estamos en frente del restaurante familiar en estos momentos"

"¿Eh...?" Susurro Shidou en un tono algo tonto

"Y de onee-chan, de seguro tú la preocupaste" Continuo Kotori con una mirada molesta

"Pero…" Dijo Shidou intentando defenderse, pero Origami intervino con la mirada baja

"Si, Niii-chan me dijo que estas en la zona de peligro y… yo…" Dijo con un par de lágrimas en los ojos y una mirada kawaii

"Y-o…me pre-ocupe de…." Entonces comenzó a llorar mientras abraza a Kotori, quien solo acepto el abrazo mientras le sobaba la cabeza

"Ya, ya onee-chan, estoy bien, tranquila" Dijo en un tono tranquilizante y suave

"Kotori-chan…." Dijo Origami en un tono feliz, pero Kotori miro a Shidou con desprecio y dijo

"Baka, encima haces llora a Onee-chan…de no estar ella te corregiría a golpes" Hablo molesta

"Ehh porque…." Dijo Shidou sin entender

"Pero bueno supongo que sería más rápido si lo ves...Detengan el filtro" Dijo Kotori, a lo que todo alrededor de ellos se volvió invisible mientras mostraba el cielo azul con la ciudad debajo de ellos

"¿Q-Qué rayos...?" Dijo Shidou saltando de la sorpresa, pero Kotori intervino

"No hagas un escándalo, esto es lo que ves" Dijo algo molesta

"El cielo ¿Pero cómo…?" Respondio Shidou algo incrédulo

"Fácil, estamos a 15,000 metros sobre Ciudad Tenguu, debajo del restaurante familiar" Dijo Kotori cruzando los brazos

"¿eh?, donde..." Dijo Shidou confundido

"Síp. El Fraxinus es una aeronave" Dijo Kotori como si presumiera de su juguete favorito.

"¿A-Aeronave...? ¡Como los Queches!" Dijo Shidou sorprendido

"Algo haci, pero ¿no dije que escucharas? Incluso un pollo es más listo" Dijo Kotori molesta

"Uuuuu..." Susurro Shidou encogiéndose mientras Origami reía un poco

"...Sin embargo, con eso demostramos que al Invisibilidad y Evasión del Realizador no puede ocultar la luz de un guardián, es eso o que tengo mucha luz" Dijo Kotori mirando a Reine, quien asintió. Pero Shidou se acercó a Kotori y dijo enojado

"Ehh ¿Por qué hablas de eso frente…?"

"Baka, todos los que están aquí son conscientes de lo que somos. Joder, tienes el cerebro más pequeño que un cangrejo por gramo" Respondio Kotori molesta

"..." En silencio Shidou se callo

"Comandante. La sopa de cangrejo se hace con las tripas" Comento Kannazuki con voz firme

"..." En silencio, tanto Shidou como Origami dejaron botar una gota de sudor por sus cabezas

Por su parte, Kotori lo miro con algo de desprecio y Kannazuki se inclinó ligeramente.

Y en un instante, boto el palo de la paleta hacia sus ojos del rubio.

"¡Nuaaaaghh!" Grito Kannazuki agarrándose del ojo.

"¿E-Estás bien?" Acercándose, dijo Shidou preocupado. Pero Kannazuki sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, y con expresión de éxtasis, envolvió el palo de paleta con cuidado

"Lo siento ¡Es la gratificante forma de recompensa de mi trabajo!" Dijo Kannazuki alegremente

"Kannazuki" Con seriedad, dijo Kotori levantando los dedos

"Sí" Respondio Kannazuki mientras sacaba dos caramelos de reemplazo y se los entregaba

"Yo también quiero uno" Al costado de Kotori, dijo Origami levantando la mano

"¿No te llevaste más de 20 hoy onee-chan?" Pregunto Kotori en un tono suave

"Si, pero…" Dijo Origami mientras habría su chaqueta, para mostrar algunos cargadores donde podían caber fácilmente más de 30 paletas.

"Ehh" Susurro Shidou sorprendido

"Por el terremoto se me cayeron casi todas" Dijo algo triste

"Entiendo" Respondio Kotori, a lo que miro a Kannazuki y dijo

"otro par más" A lo que el saco otro par más y se le entrego a Origami

"Ahh gracias" Respondio ella en un tono feliz

"De nada" Dijo el rubio retirándose

"Entonces, volviendo al tema. AST. Esa es una unidad especializada en Espíritus" Continuo Kotori mientras señalaba a un grupo de personas en la pantalla.

"Una unidad especializada en Espíritus... ¿qué hacen específicamente ellos?" Pregunto Shidou con curiosidad, a lo que Kotori y Origami intercambiaron mirada para que Origami respondiera

"Simple, si aparece un Espíritu ellos van y se encargan de él"

"¿Encargarse de él...?" Sorprendido, dijo Shidou pero Origami interrumpió

"Exterminio total" Dijo en un tono serio mientras chupaba su dulce

"¡...!" En silencio Shidou se quedó algo horrorizado, a lo que pregunto tímidamente

"¿E-Exterminar...?"

"Síp" Respondio Origami mientras Kotori asentía

"..." En silencio, Shidou solo bajo la mirada horrorizado de pensar que esa chica sufriera tal calvario

"Aparte, si lo analizas, es mejor que estén muertos para todos" Comento Kotori en un tono sin emociones.

"¿P-Por...qué?" Pregunto Shidou impactado

"¿Por qué, preguntas?" Dijo Kotori en un tono de molestia, a lo que continuo

"Son monstruos que viene a destruir la tierra, además que como guardianes deberíamos destruirlas antes que causen más daño a la humanidad"

"Pero, dijeron que los Espíritus no tiene alguna intención en causar los terremotos" Dijo Shidou intentando conseguir respuesta

"Puede ser, pero los daños ya están hechos y hay vez que ellos atacan, y el AST es la respuesta natural de los humanos" Comento Origami con seriedad

"Pero, ¿No debería ser culpa del AST?" Pregunto Shidou, haciendo que Origami baje la cabeza, como si se estuviera culpándose.

"Puede ser, pero que pasa si los espíritus comienzan a destruir por propia voluntad" Dijo Kotori algo molesta

"Eso... no va a suceder" Respondio Shidou con seguridad en su voz

"¿Prueba?" Pidió Kotori algo incrédula

"Alguien tan despiadado...no haría una cara como esa" Respondio Shidou con seriedad.

"Onii-chan" Susurro Origami sonroja por la seriedad que tenía Shidou

"Ese no es el problema, ya es un hecho de que ellos causan destrozos con solo aparecer, aparte de tener un potencia de una bomba nuclear, es solo una forma de prever antes de lamentar" Dijo Kotori aun seria

"Pero...matarlos..." Dijo Shidou algo asqueado por aquella decisión, pero Kotori se encogió de hombros y dijo

"Vamos, recién la conociste y casi te mata a ti y a Onee-chan... ¿No me digas que te enamoraste de ella y olvidaste a Onee-chan?" Hablo con algo de molestia en la última parte

"…." En silencio, la mirada de Origami se puso algo seria y celosa mirando a Shidou

"D-De ninguna manera, solo preguntaba si había otra manera" Dijo Shidou intranquilo levantando las manos

"Alguna otra manera, eh" Susurro Kotori pensativa

"….." En silencio, Origami solo bajo la mirada aun viéndolo, haciendo sentir incomodo a Shidou

"Haber…dime ¿qué otras maneras crees que haya?" Pregunto Kotori con seriedad

"Bueno…" Respondio Shidou algo nervioso

"Talvez si hablamos con ella... pueda que se le logre algo" Dijo en un tono algo serio

"Ya veo...Entonces, déjame ayudarte" En respuesta, dijo Kotori con una sonrisa traviesa

"¿Eh...?" Susurro Shidou sin entender, pero Kotori se paró de su asiento mientras lo rodeaba y decía en un tono suave

"Dije que vamos a ayudarte con eso. Todo el poder de Ratatoskr se destinará tu ayuda" Con una caminata elegante, Kotori se detuvo frente suyo mientras Origami le seguía

"¿D-De qué estás hablando? ¿Y Origami que…?" Sorprendido, dijo Shidou viendo a sus 2 hermanas

"Déjame responder a tu primera pregunta. La de quiénes somos" Interrumpiéndolo, dijo Kotori alzado la voz, a lo que continuo

"Básicamente, la forma de hablar con un Espíritu son dos métodos principales."

"¿Dos...?" Preguntó Shidou, a lo que Kotori asintió y miro a Origami, quien dio un suspiro y hablo en un tono algo serio

"El primero, el extermino toda mediante la fuerza bruta" A lo que Kotori continuo con una sonrisa

"El otro es… hablar con los Espíritus"

"Nosotros somos Ratatoskr. Somos una organización creada con el propósito de resolver los terremotos espaciales sin matar a los Espíritus, a través de la conversación" Continuo con una sonrisa viéndolo a Shidou

"..."En silencio Shidou frunció el ceño sin entender lo que pasaba. De esta organización del siglo 21 que Kotori parece estar, talvez como conexión a la vanguardia y de que Origami sepa tanto del tema, a lo que dijo un suspiro y pregunto algo molesto.

"…Entonces, ¿por qué una organización así va a estar apoyándome? Y ¿Qué tinta Origami en todo esto?"

"Uno, no me has entiendo…. la organización Ratatoskr fue creada por el bien de Shidou" Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa sincera

"¿Haaaah...?" Dijo Shidou sin entender con una voz histérica.

"Espera, ahora estoy más confundido. ¿Cómo por mí?" Pregunto con mucha duda

"Bueno, en si se puede decir que es para sentar las bases de las negociaciones con los Espíritus por medio de Shidou. Y sin ti nadie estaría aquí ahora" Explico Kotori rodando su caramelo

"E-Espera, ¿Todos están reunidos por mí? No… ¿por qué yo?" Preguntó Shidou sin entender, a lo que Origami saco su caramelo y con alegría grito

"Por qué nii-chan es genial"

"¡Eso no es una explicaciónnnnnnnn!" Dijo Shidou molesto, pero hizo que Origami bajase la mirada tristemente

"…." En silencio comenzó a sollozar

"Ah, lo siento Origami" Dijo Shidou agarrándole de las manos con una sonrisa

"Humm…yo solo…. Decía…. que eras genial" Dijo Origami resentida

"Lo siento, dije sin pensar" Dijo Shidou arrepentido

"humm...ok nii-chan" Respondio Origami sonriendo dándole un abrazo

"Ignorando que casi haces llora a onee-chan de nuevo, vas a entenderme pronto. Además… ¿No está bien? Ya que todos nosotros con todos nuestros conocimientos te vamos a apoyar. O... ¿estás pesando en ir en plan lobo solitario entre los Espíritus y el AST? Vas a morir y otra vez" Con una mirada algo seria, dijo Kotori con una voz fría y entrecerrando los ojos.

"…Bueno, y para ese método, ¿Cuál es el plan?" Cediendo, dijo Shidou con Origami aun abrazándolo.

"Bueno..." Respondio Kotori con una pequeña sonrisa mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla.

"Hacer que el Espíritu...se enamore" Con una sonrisa, dijo con orgullo.

"..." En silencio, Shidou no contestos mientras Origami no cedía a su agarre, a lo que el peliazul dijo.

"¿Qué?" hablo algo molesto con una gota de sudor resbalando.

"...Espera, repítelo que no te entiendo" Tranquilizándose un poco, dijo aun algo molesto

"Fácil, hacerte amigos, hablar de cual tema, coquetearla, invitarla a salir, y que se enamore perdidamente de ti" Dijo Kotori con una gran sonrisa, pero solo recibió una sonrisa algo anormal de Origami, asiéndola encogerse un poco.

Por su parte, Shidou dio un suspiro y dijo

"Uno, ya tengo novia" Hablo señalando a Origami

"Chi..." Susurro ella con una mirada algo seria pero kawaii

"Y dos ¿Cómo rayos eso resolvería los terremotos espaciales?" Casi gritando, pregunto Shidou molesto.

En respuesta, Kotori puso su dedo en su barbilla y tras pensar un poco, dijo

"bueno, en es de persuadir al Espíritu ¿no?"

"Si... creo que si" Respondio Shidou algo más tranquilo

"Y... ¿no sería más fácil hacer le guste este mundo? Haci no quería irse y no habría terremoto espacial" Continuo Kotori explicando su plan con más claridad

"Si lo dices haci... tiene más sentido" Dijo Shidou en acuerdo con su hermana menor

"Además ¿no se dice que cuando te enamoras todo te parece bonito?... ¡Así que….!" Dijo Kotori en un tono pícaro, pero se detuvo por la mirada de Origami

"Chi….." Susurro esta última con una mirada algo seria pero kawaii

"Sabes que ella es muy celosa ¿no?" Dijo Shidou señalando a Origami con una cara algo fastidiada.

"Ahh envía a otro guardián, que prefiero ir a Marte" Con una mirada de molestia, dijo Shidou intentando voltear, pero…

"Quieto pollo encapuchado" Dijo Kotori con un tono molesto mientras Origami lo sostenía con fuerza.

"Uno, lo que te acabo de contar es información clasificada nivel omega, y a menos que quieras que te enviemos como encubierto por 2 años tras filas cabales, no tienes otra elección" Con un tono de molesta, dijo Kotori caminando alrededor suyo

"Ehh pero…" Protestos Shidou, pero Origami da un pequeño suspiro y dice

"Humm déjame responder tu otra duda nii-chan" Hablo con un tono monocorde a lo que dijo

"Ratatoskr tuvo su topo en la AST hace un año"

"Si, gracias a ello conseguimos mucha información crucial sobre sus armamentos y debilidades" Comento Kotori cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa

"Y…." Sin entender, dijo Shidou en un tono algo tonto.

"Baka, onee-chan era el topo" Casi, gritando, dijo Kotori con molestia

"Ehh" Sorprendido, dijo Shidou mirando a Origami, quien dio un breve suspiro y con voz algo cansada, dijo

"Si"

"Ehh pero…" Dudando, dijo Shidou, pero…

"Espectro" Dijo Origami mientras soltaba a Shidou y aparecía su espectro

"Ok" Confirmo este último mientras cambia la vestimenta a Origami a una armadura de las personas que atacaron la chica de cabello negro

"¿Ahhh?" Sorprendido, dijo Shidou, a lo que con una pequeña sonrisa, hablo Origami

"Fue digamos un regalo de despedida" Después, Origami cambio a su anterior vestimenta

"Hummm entiendo sobre eso… pero ¿porque quieres que este en esto?" Pregunto Shidou aun sin entender a Origami

"Ahhh" Susurrando algo inquieta, dijo Origami con la mano en el mentón, a lo que dijo

"Kotori-chan me lo pido"

"Ehh" Dijo Shidou sin entender

"Además, considera esto como un contrato extra, ya contigo dentro, Ratatoskr proporcionara equipamientos unit-CR para la vanguardia, y tu seria unos de los primeros en recibir una buena mejora" Propuso Kotori, llamando la atención a Shidou

"Hummm te escucho" Dijo Shidou con interes

"Además, podía conseguirte una buena arma personalizada del propio Banshee" Agrego Kotori sonriendo

"Entiendo" Con una sonrisa de interés, dijo Shidou asintiendo a lo que dijo

"Ahh ok, estoy dentro"

"Bien. Con los datos actuales, puede que se muestre el espíritu dentro de una semana. A lo que el entrenamiento comenzará mañana" Dijo Kotori volviendo a la silla mientras Origami la seguía.

"¿Entrenamiento...?" Pregunto Shidou aturdido.

Al otro día, martes.

Con la llegada del otro día, Shidou estaba sentado viendo la pizarra con Albertino y Tomomachi conversando sobre chicas u otras cosas, a lo que Albertino salió a compra algo y Tomomachi iba a habrá con los demás.

"Ahhh" Dando un suspiro, dijo Shidou acostándose en su silla

"¿Que día lo de ayer no?" Pregunto su espectro en un tono gentil

"Si…" Dijo Shidou, pero….

"Nii-chan" Delante de él dijo Origami caminado hacia él.

"Ahh Ori…" Dijo Shidou asintiendo con en tono normal, pero…

"Ven" Dijo Origami mientras lo tomaba con la fuerza

"¿Eh?" dijo él con una voz confundida.

"Ah, e-espera..." Dijo Shidou, pero fue arrastrado fuera del salón mientras su silla se volcaba.

A su vez que Tonomachi y los demás chicos, acepción de algunos que tenía novia o no, se pusieron celos, a la vez que las chicas se sorprendida y gritaban.

Ignorando a los demás, Origami lo llevo a las escaleras, a lo subieron hasta llegar a la puerta cerrada de la azotea, donde sacaba saco una ganzúa y la abría

"Ahh Ori…" Dijo Shidou sin entender

"Te lo diré cuando lleguemos nii-chan" Dijo Origami entrando al techo, a lo que entraron y tras voltear de la puerta….

"Ahh Origami-chan" Sorprendida, dijo Mikie quien está esperándolos

"¿Mikie-san?" Pregunto Shidou sorprendido

"Lo traje como me dijiste Mikie" Dijo Origami en un tono monocorde

"Ahh gracias Origami-chan" Respondio Mikie con un suspiro de alivio, a lo que dijo algo nerviosa

"Ahh Itsuka-san"

"Si…" Respondio Shidou sin enterder

"Ayer, ¿por qué te encontrabas en ese lugar?" Dijo Mikie con un tono algo serio mirándolo a Shidou.

"Bueno, Kotori parecía seguir en las calles después de que la alarma sonó, así que yo y Origami fuimos a buscarla" Respondio Shidou con sinceridad

"Ohh no ¿La encontraron?" Preocupada, pregunto Mikie

"...A-Ah...sí" Confirmo Shidou

"Ahh gracias a dios" Dijo Mikie asintiendo con alivio

"Pero, ayer me vistes" Continuo en un tono algo timido

"A-Ahh...bueno" Dijo Shidou algo nervioso

"No se lo digas a nadie" Con seriedad, respondió Mikie con una mirada muy seria.

"Ehh…." Susurro Shidou sorprendido ante la seriedad.

"Escucha, todo lo que paso ayer, solo olvídalo, piensa que nunca paso y solo se…ah…" Dijo intentando sonar seria, pero termino algo dudando al no saber que decir

"Nos salvamos de milagro del terremoto para despertarnos en mi cama desnudos en la noche haciéndonos uno" En un tono monocorde, dijo Origami con una pequeña sonrisa

"¡Ehh…!" Nervioso dijo Shidou sonrojado

"Si eso…aunque…mejor no me meto en sus cosa…" Algo sonrojada, dijo Mikie intentando no meterse en las actividades de este par de hermanos.

"Pero, lo más importante, todo lo que paso sobre mí, no todo lo viste nunca paso y solo fue un sueño random" Continuo sonando seria

"¿Te refieres a esa chica?" Pregunto Shidou curioso

"Tsk" Rechinado los diente, susurro Origami algo molesta

"..." Por su parte, Mikie solo miró a Shidou en silencio.

"O-Oye...Mikie-san. Esa chica..." Continuo Shidou nervioso, pero….

"Eso era un Espíritu" Con una respuesta corta, respondió Mikie

"Es algo complicado, pero es algo que tengo que derrotar" Dijo con algo de seriedad

"...Pe-ro…" Nervioso, continúo Shidou

"Nii…" Intentando páralo, dijo Origami algo molesta, pero Shidou continuo a lo que continuo

"¿ella es una mala persona...?"

"…." En silencio Mikie bajo la mirada triste

"Tsk" Rechinado los diente, susurro Origami molesta

"Es algo personal, y no me gusta hablar de eso" Dijo Mikie algo triste

"Entiendo" Dijo Shidou sin querer entrometerse en ello

"Aparte Mikie-san, sobre todo estos, ¿Está bien que me lo cuentes? Aparte que esta Ori..." Continuo Shidou, pero

"Ahh no, no hay problema" Dijo Mikie en un tono tranquilo

"¿E-En serio?" Dijo Shidou sorprendido

"Si, Origami-chan te estará vigilando" Dijo Mikie tranquila

"¿Y si digo algo?" Pregunto Shidou algo curioso

"..." En silencio, Mikie se quedó pensativa a lo que dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Digamos que dejarías a Origami-chan viuda"

"Ehhh" Susurro Shidou algo nervioso

"Nii-chan" Pero, y a su costado, dijo Origami mientras se apoyaba en el.

"Si…." Nervioso, dijo Shidou

"No digas nada, o si no…yo…" Con lágrimas en los ojos, dijo Origami con una mirada triste

"Ahhh tranquila, no le diré a nada a nadie, promesa de hermanos" Con una sonrisa, dijo Shidou

"…." En silencio Origami puso una sonrisa y dijo

"De novios"

"Ok" Respondio Shidou a lo que Origami le dio un beso en los labios y puso una gran sonrisa

"Ehh bueno me retiro" Sintiéndose incomoda, dijo Mikie retrocediendo

"OK" Respondio Origami sonriendo

"Ahh y recuerda" Llegando a la puerta, dijo Mikie con una sonrisa

"Tú no has visto nada" con los brazos moviéndolos, dijo Mikie mientras caminaba para atrás, a su vez que retrocedió por la escalada

"….." En silencio, Origami y Shidou se quedaron nervioso, a lo que cuando Mikie ya no estaba. Ambos rieron

"Jeje que amiga" Dijo Shidou sonriendo

"¿Qué?, es buena amiga" Empujándolo un poco, dijo Origami sonriendo

"La llevaste al AST" Dijo Shidou ya no riendo

"Humm necesitaba meter gente para ganar confianza" Dijo Origami con una cara de molesta kawaii

"Ahhh….entiendo" Respondio Shidou mientras bajar las escaleras, pero….

"¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...! " Del pasillo, unos gritos se oyeron

"¿Q-Qué pasa?" Preocupado, dijo Shidou mientras él y Origami bajaron, para ver a un grupo de estudiantes reunidos en el pasillo alrededor de una mujer con una bata blanca tirada.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Origami llegando primero, a lo que una estudiante cercana respondió

"¡P-Parece que es una maestra nueva, y...se cayó de repente...!" Dijo algo sorprendida y nerviosa, mientras Shidou se acerca a la profesora

"Ok…. pero hay que llevarla a la..." Dijo Shidou, pero la profesora tirada le agarró la pierna.

"¿W-Waaaah?" Gritaron todos mientras Origami se acerca con el pie en alto listo para pizarla la cabeza, pero…

"...No se preocupen, sólo tropecé" Dijo la profesora mientras levantaba la cabeza, casi rozando con el zapato de Origami.

"¡T-tú..!" Simultaneamente, dijo Shidou y Origami dándose cuenta quien era esa persona con sueño….

"Ahh si" Respondio la profesora, quien era Murasame Reine, la Oficial de Análisis del Fraxinus, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

"¿Qué haces aca...?" Enojada, pregunto Origami cruzando los brazos

"Me he convertido en profesora de física, además asesora asistente de la clase 2-4" Respondio Reine mientras mostraba la etiqueta que tenía.

"¡Ehhh!" Dijo Shidou y Origami sorprendidos, pero se dieron cuenta de las miradas de los demás, a lo que Shidou dijo con algo de seriedad

"Ah...P-parece que esta persona está bien"

"Si…será mejor que salgan" En un tono algo amenazante, dijo Origami, haciendo que los demás salgan de la escena.

Por su parte, Shidou extendió su mano y ayudó a Reine a levantarse.

"...Nn, gracias" Dijo esta última ya parada

"No hay problema. Vamos que creo que tenemos que hablar" Sugirió Shidou en un tono algo nervioso. A lo que Reine y Origami asintieron a lo que caminaron.

Mientras caminaban, Origami dijo algo seria

"Ahh disculpa oficial de Análisis"

"...ahh, Reine está bien" Dijo Reine en un tono normal

"¿Eh?" Susurro Shidou y Origami de tal confianza

"La confianza ayuda a mejorar las relaciones laborales ¿no?...así que les llamare por sus nombres" Dijo Reine en un tono normal, a lo que penso un rato y dijo

"Uhm, Origami y...Shintarou, ¿verdad?"

"¡Mal!" Dijo Shidou con la mano en la cara y Origami con una expresión de molesta

"...Mejor Shin, es más corto" Dijo Reine en un tono normal

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué llamar a nii-chan asi?" Molesta, dijo Origami, pero Reine la ignoro y hablo mirando a Shidou

"...Los preparativos para el entrenamiento de ayer están completos. Estaba buscando a Shin para eso, haci que vamos al salón de preparación de física"

"¿Y yo?" Pregunto Origami sintiéndose excluida

"Puedes esperar afuera" Dijo Reine en un tono normal

"Hmmmm" Susurro Origami molesta viendo con mala cara a Reine

"Aparte… ¿Qué es ese entrenamiento? Reine-san" Pregunto Shidou intentando cambiar de tema

"...Hm. Por lo que oído, tu Shin, además cualquier chica que no sea guardián, no has interactuado con una chica de este mundo ¿No?" Dijo Reine pensando un poco

"..." En silencio, Shidou solo asintió tristemente.

"...No estoy diciendo que está mal, solo es una buena señal que eres un buen novio por enfocarse en tu novia, pero eso no ayuda para hablar con un Espíritu" Dijo Reine levantando un pulgar, pero cuando pasaron por la sala de profesores….

"¿Ehh?" Susurro Shidou al ver algo extraño

"... ¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Reine curiosa

"¿Nii-chan?" Pregunto Origami en un tono monocorde

"Ehh es que…." Dijo Shidou dijo algo nervioso mirando a la puerta de la sala de profesores, donde la maestras Tama-chan estaba caminando, y detrás de ella una pequeña chicas con 2 coletas salió.

"¡Ah!" Tanto Shidou como Origami susurraron al reconocer a la chica, la cual era su hermana menor de ambos, Kotori Itsuka

"¡Oniii-chaaaaaaan! ¡Oneee-chaaaaaaan!" Alegremente, dijo Kotori mientras saltaba a ambos abrazándolos en un gran abrazo

"¡Ehh...!" Susurro Shidou impactado

"Jeje" Rio alegremente Kotori con una gran sonrisa

"¿Ko-Kotori-chan...? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela...?" Sorprendida, dijo Origami mientras la levanta a Kotori con cariño y olvidando de su aura monocorde normal en la escuela. Y por detrás, vino la maestra Tama-chan, a lo que dijo.

"Ah, Itsuka-s. Su hermana menor vino a buscarlos"

"A-Ahh...ok" Dijo Shidou dándose cuenta de que Kotori llevaba un pase de invitado sobre su uniforme.

"¡Ahh…muchas gracias maestra!" En un tono normal, dijo Origami

"Fue un placer" Respondio la maestra mientras daba una sonrisa, pero antes de irse, dijo a Shidou

"Je, que hermanas tan lindas"

"Je...sí" Respondio Shidou algo tímido, a lo que su maestra volvió al salón de profesores

"...ahh, Kotori…" Volteando a su hermana menor, dijo Shidou pero ella intervino

"¡Ahh espera!" Dijo esta última a lo que vio a Origami y dijo

"Ahh onee-chan, puedes hacerme un favor muy, pero muy importante"

"Ahh claro Kotori-chan" Dijo Origami con una sonrisa

"Bien" Respondio Kotori asintiendo, a lo que dijo en un tono algo triste

"Es que se me acabaron los Chupa Chups"

"Ehh eso es terrible" Algo horrorizada, dijo Origami

"Si, ¿puedes darme unos cuantos?" Pregunto Kotori con una cara kawaii

"Ahh si es…" Dijo Origami mientras abría su chaqueta, pero…

"Ah" Dijo preocupada, a la reviso sus cargadores, pero no había ningún chupa chups

"¡No! ¿Dónde está?" Desperrada, dijo Origami mientras revisaba todos sus bolsillos

"¿Eh, que pasa…?" Pregunto Shidou algo nervioso

"Ahh al parecer me olvide de llenar mis cargadores" Con una cara triste y molesta, dijo Origami

"Eh…" Susurro Kotori con un par de lágrimas en los ojos

"Eh…no…hay…." Continúo sollozando con tristes

"Ahhh…Tranquila Kotori-chan" En respuesta, Origami la abrazo consolándola con cariño a lo que dijo

"Espectro, donde estaba la tienda de dulces con Chupa Chups más cercana"

"Ahh a 50 kilómetros" Apareciendo, dijo su espectro mostrando un mapa en su mente

"¡Tanto!" Dijo Origami al ver que la ruta era muy larga, siendo que llegaba a casi al otro lado de la ciudad.

"Si, al parecer hubo una masiva comprar" Dijo su espectro mostrando que casi todas las tiendas no tenía aquel dulce

"No hay de otra…" Aceptando el camino, dijo Origami con optimismo a lo que dijo mirando a Kotori

"No te preocupes Kotori, que ya voy por los Chupa Chups"

"Ahh…gracias Onee-chan" Dándole un abrazo dijo Kotori con amor a su hermana

"Ya vuelvo, nii-chan cuida a Kotori-chan" Con una sonrisa, dijo Origami

"ok…" Respondio Shidou tímidamente, a lo que Origami volteo y salió corriendo.

Ya solos, Shidou miro y dijo algo fastidiado

"Dime fue tu…."

"Hablamos más adelante" Intervino Kotori en un tono algo serio, a lo que Reine dijo

"Llegas temprano, Kotori"

"Mm, tuve unos problemas para salir" Dijo Kotori en un tono normal, para después girar hacia el salón de física

"Como sea… Onii-chan ¿Vamos?" Dijo Kotori tirando de su mano

"O-ok…pero despacio" Respondio Shidou mientras caminaba hacia el salón de preparación de física, a lo que cuando llegaron…

"Ahora, adelante, adelante" Dijo Kotori alegremente empujando a la sala

"Ya, ya estoy entrando" Dijo Shidou entrando, pero al verlo…

"Esto…" Susurro algo molesto

"¿Qué?" Dijo Reine en un tono normal

"Este no es salón de física" Dijo Shidou viendo la sala, la cual contenía un gran número de computadoras, pantallas, y diversos aparatos electrónicos muy avanzado, incluso algunos parecían de la vanguardia.

"¿Qué hay de malo?" Pregunto Reine en un tono sin emociones

"Ahhh… uno ¿Por qué hay muchas pantallas y computadoras cuando solo debe haber los implementos del curso?... y dos ¿Dónde está el profesor de física?" Pregunto Shidou confuso al recordar como es este lugar y no estaba el profesor de física el cual siempre descansaba acá.

"..Ahh, él. Hmm" Susurro Reine mientras ponía su mano en la barbilla, a lo que no dijo nada

"¡Di algo!" Grito Shidou molesto

"Por favor entra" Dijo Reine entrando

"¿Qué rayos pasa?" Dijo Shidou en un tono molesto mientras la seguía, donde Reine se sentó en una silla cerca de un escritorio. Y su costado se sentó Kotori mientras tenia las cintas negras.

"…." En silencio Shidou solo bajo la mirada preguntándose si hizo algo mal para que su hermana fuera haci.

Por su parte, Kotori saco un pequeño cuaderno donde al abrirlo, había varios Chupa Chups a lo que saco un para ponerlo en su boca, y ponía una cara de menosprecio a Shidou.

"Siéntate Shidou ¿O quieres una invitación? Joder, pareces a Eris Morn que esta todo el día hablando cosas random de Clota o de la colmena… entra ya baka" Dijo Kotori molesta

"..." En silencio, Shidou solo se sentó junto y con una mirada picara, dijo

"Joder, no sabía que eras una tsundere de cintas"

"Grosero, tienes suerte que Onee-chan se haya fijado en ti, porque si no pasarías el resto de tu vida sin nadie y virgen…ups dije tus verdades" Molesta dijo Kotori cruzando los brazos

"Oye que…" Molesto, dijo Shidou pero Kotori intervino con una mirada picara

"Que no creerás que no sé lo que tú y onee-chan hicieron ese día en las aguas termales de venus"

"¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!" Molesto, grito Shidou

"Jejeje, no me esperaría que dentro de unos meses me digan que voy hacer tía" Agrego Kotori riendo

"Guh..." Apretando los dientes, dijo Shidou cruzando los brazos

"...Pasando, Shin, el entrenamiento está por comenzar" Dijo Reine en un tono normal

"Ahh…ahora entiendo que sacaran a Origami del sitio" Molesto, dijo Shidou viendo a Kotori

"Aunque me duele tener que engañar a onee-chan, era necesario" En un tono molesto dijo Kotori con una cara de fastidio.

"Ahora, comencemos la tor...digo entrenamiento" Dijo Kotori en un tono alegre

"Acabas de decir tortura" Dijo Reine en un tono normal

"Es tu imaginación Reine" Respondio Kotori con una sonrisa

"Entiendo" Dijo Reine en un tono normal.

"...Ahora, para ser útil debes tener un cierto requisito" Viendo a Shidou, dijo Kotori

"Y… ¿Cuál es?" Pregunto Shidou curioso

"Fácil, saber tratar a las mujeres" Respondio Kotori con una sonrisa

"¿eh?" Sin entender respondió Shidou

"Ahhh…si" Asintió Reine hablando con sueño.

"Prosiguiendo con el plan, debemos ganar el afecto del espíritu mediante una conversación, y aunque podamos ayudarte en donde ir….necesitamos que estés listo para afrontarlo" Dijo Kotori algo seria

"Conversar con una chica...ya lo eh hecho antes" En un tono despreocupado, respondio Shidou

"Si….." Susurrando, Kotori el agarro de la cabeza y lo lanzo a los pechos de Reine..

"¿...?" En silencio Shidou se puso rojo al sentir tal sensación de calidez y suavidad extraña y nueva a la que sentía cuando Origami también le ponía sus pechos en su cara

"¿Nn?" Sin inmutarse Reine susurro en un tono normal.

"¿...Qu-qu-qu-qué demonios...?" Molesto, dijo Shidou despegándose y mirando a Kotori

"Hmmmm, eso no es bueno" Dijo Kotori burlonamente.

"Ahora, tu resistencia a situaciones con chicas nuevas o que no conozcas no son tan buenas…a quien engaño, son pésimas" Dijo Kotori molesta

"Espera eso es una situación imposible, ¿no?" Protesto Shidou, pero Kotori no le hizo caso y continúo hablando.

"En serio, aun no entiendo como onee-chan se fijó en ti" Dijo en un tono de decepcion

"Cállate" Molesto, dijo Shidou con una mirada seria

"...Bueno ya, para eso venimos" Dijo Kotori mientras Reine operaba una pantalla

"Ahhh espero que valga la pena" Susurro Shidou molesto

"Je tranquilo que esto lo bale" Respondio Kotori con una sonrisa

"Entiendo" Respuesta Shidou, a lo que vio la pantalla y….

"¿Eh...?" Susurro nervioso al ver que un grupo de chicas lindas salieron en orden con un titulo encima de ellas que decía 'Haz el amor, My-Little-Shidou'.

"E-eso es..." Susurro Shido asustado

"...Síp. Es un simulación de citas"

"¿Qué rayos?" Molesto, dijo Shidou casi gritando.

"Oh vamos, ¿estamos en Japón? Lugar de los fetiches y fantasías más raros del mundo, además que la vanguardia no prohíbe nada de esto" Dijo Kotori como si esto fuera lo más normal del mundo

"Se….Ahhh" Rendido, dijo Shidou en un tono aun molesto mientras ponía su mano en su frente.

"Solo pregunto si esto es necesario" Dijo en un tono penoso.

"...Por favor no repitas de nuevo esa palabras, esto es solo la primera etapa del entrenamiento. Además, que este juego es una creación exclusiva de Ratatoskr. Siendo un simulador al 100% de realismo de 15+" Respondio Kotori en un tono de decepción.

"Ahhh entiendo…acabemos con esto" Reponiéndose un poco, dijo Shidou mientras agarraba el mando cercano.

"Ok, vamos a empezar" Alegremente, dijo Kotori chupando de su dulce

"Ya...vamos a ver" Algo tranquilo, dijo Shidou viendo la pantalla.

En ella salió el monólogo del protagonista, y después cambio a la mirada del techo y….

(¡Buenos días, hermano novio! ¡Que buen día!) Con esas palabras, una linda NPC, que era una chica de 14 a 15 años de pelo algo celeste, apareció al costado del protagonista con la sabana pasando por sus piernas, añadiendo que esta desnuda.

"¡De ninguna maneraaaa!" Grito Shidou molesto.

"¿Pasa algo Shin?" Pregunto Reine en un tono normal

"Siii, espectro" Dijo Shidou mientras invocaba su espectro

"Si" Respondio este último apareciendo

"Dime la probabilidad que esto ocurra" Dijo Shidou a un molesto

"ok veamos…." Respondio este último a lo que luego de procesar, dijo

"Ya está, es del 0,0000000000000000000000001%"

"y…." Dijo Reine en un tono normal

"Que es algo que nunca me…." Dijo Shidou, pero a media palabra se dio cuenta que algo similar le paso ayer en la mañana

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Reine en un tono normal

"Solo que tengo una suerte…." Dijo en un tono de arremetimiento a lo que regresó al juego.

Después, avanzó en texto del juego, a lo que unas opciones aparecieron en medio de la pantalla.

"¿opciones?" Pregunto Shidou curioso

"Si elige la siguiente acción correcta, pero ten cuidado que cambiara tus puntos de afecto" Dijo Kotori señaló a un medidor marcando 0 en la parte inferior derecha de la pantalla.

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou mientras dio un suspiro y via mental, pregunto a su espectro

"Espectro ¿cuál crees que pueda ser la mejor?"

"Si esto es un juego de citas, podemos determinar nuestra personalidad con las primeras preguntas que salgan" Respondio este último leyendo un viejo manual de juegos de citas

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou mientras veía las opciones

1-(Buenos días. Te quiero, Nozomi) Abraza fraternalmente a tu hermana.

2-(Estoy despierto, o quieres hacer cositas lindas) Tener sexo con tu hermana.

3-(¡Te atrapé, baka!) Agárrale de la pierna y jugar un rato con tu hermana

"Y creía que los tiempos pasados eran mejor" Dijo con pesimismo al recordar la oraciones que decia el orador de que antes todo era bello, tranquilo y en paz…. talvez exagero en eso.

"Como sea, el tiempo se acaba" Dijo Kotori señalando un contador que baja poco a poco

"Ya" Respondio Shidou molesto, a lo que luego de pensar, dijo

"Supongo que diré la más normal" Acto seguido eligió la más normal de las opciones, la 1.

"Buenos días. Te quiero, Nozomi" Abraza fraternalmente a tu hermana

Al hacerlo, la cara de Nozomi se llenó de lágrimas y llorando dijo

(Ehh… creí… que me amabas…buaaaaaa)

Ademas que medidor cayó hasta -50.

"¡Que rayos!" Gritó Shidou sin entender

"Ahhhh, baka. Si dice que es tu novia, no le demuestres amor muy de hermanos, puede creer que quieres dejarla por otra chica" Dijo Kotori molesta

"¡Pero era la más normal!" Grito de nuevo Shidou mientras baja la cabeza y se preguntaba qué clase de mundo era el que vivía.

Por su parte, Kotori dio un suspiro y invoco su espectro que mostro la entrada de su preparatoria

"¿Qué rayos?" Dijo Shidou sin enterder

"Si quiero que lo tomes enserio, necesitas una motivación" Respondio Kotori, mientras señala a un hombre de mediana edad vistiendo un traje de conserje.

"¿Y ese tipo?" Dijo Shidou al no reconocerlo

"Es de Ratatoskr" Respondio Kotori, a lo que invoco su micrófono de su casco y hablo.

"...Soy yo. Baka ha fallado, proseguir"

"Entendido" Respondio el hombre mientras camina a la zona de los casilleros de los zapatos

"¿Pero qué?" Dijo Shidou aun sin entender, pero el hombre sacó un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo, para luego enseñarlo a ellos.

"No…eso es…" Con temor, dijo Shidou reconociendo el papel

"Si, el poema que un pequeño cazador llamado Shidou, que afectado por un relato que publico lord Saladino, escribió 'Poema: Tributo a una guardiana' " Con una sonrisa de disfrute, dijo Kotori

"¿C...c-c-como rayos...?" Dijo Shidou impactado al recordar aquel poema que fue para entrar a un sorteo de armas que hubo en el estandarte de hierro.

"Nee-chan me lo dio, creí que sería útil en un futuro" Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa picara

"¿Qué planeas...? " Dijo Shidou con temor, pero Kotori solo sonrío y dijo

"Hazlo"

"Entiendo" Respondiendo, el hombre puso el papel en un casillero cercano

"….joder..." Con algo de odio, susurro Shidou mirando con molestia a Kotori

"Aunque haiga chance que tu espectro sobreviva, no quiero fracasar por tu ineptito, haci que vamos a motivarte con estos castigos" Respondio Kotori sonriendo

"¡Eres maligna!" Gritó Shidou con ganas de demostrar su superioridad de hermano, pero sabia que al hacerlo podría salir con problemas y posiblemente enviado a marte.

Pero, y por su parte, Reine dijo

"Hummm, Shin tiene razon"

"¡A alguien que me escucha!" Dijo Shidou con algo de esperanza en su voz, pero….

"...En ese caso, si Shin falla, nosotras también debemos tener un castigo" Dijo Reine mientras se quitaba su bata

"¿qué….?" Susurro Shidou sin enterder

"Fácil, si fallas yo y Kotori tendremos un castigo, por mi parte me sacare una prenda por fallo" Dijo Reine en un tono sin emociones.

"….." En silencio, Shidou son estampo su cara contra el escritorio, pidiendo ayuda

"Ahhh, por mi parte tendré que explicarlo a onee-chan, continua" Con algo de molesta, dijo Kotori un poco ruborizada.

Con molestia, Shidou solo agarro el mando y dijo

"Aparte ¿puedo reiniciar desde el principio?"

"Que y haci quieres ser un guardián" Grito Kotori desepcionada

"¡Cállate que es mi primer juego!" Dijo Shidou con una cara de enfado total

"Por el viajero, ahhh ok, pero tendrás que guardarlo" Cediendo, dijo Kotori molesta

"Bien" Respondio Shidou, para despues guardar y reinciar, para luego pasar defrente a las opciones.

"..." En silencio, decidio escoger la más cariñosa, que en teoría era la 2

(Estoy despierto, o quieres hacer cositas lindas) Tener sexo con tu hermana

(Ahhh ¿porque no?) Respondio la chica, a lo que se mostró de fondo la cama con los dos tras las sabanas

Luego pasó un mensaje de 9 meses después, donde la hermana menor cargaban a 8 bebes con una mirada triste, para luego pasar la figura del protagonista vestido como un cazador siendo mandado a marte para una misión de por vida a espacio cabal para mantener a tantos hijos.

Finalmente salió el protagonista, ya mayor, en una esquina alguna parte de un planeta cabal mientras su espectro sincronizo con la radio-frecuencia de la torre, que decían sobre unos octillizo guardianes que derrotaron a la oscuridad y demás cosas, para terminar con el protagonista dando una sonrisa triste y salir un aviso de final de sacrificio con una música algo nostálgica de un padre a sus hijos y los créditos pasando.

"¡Qué diablos!" Sin entender, grito Shidou.

"Si tienes sexo sin protección, es posible tener hijos no deseados" Dijo Kotori cruzando los brazos

"¿Entonces es la 3?" Dijo Shidou con algo de esperanza, para luego elegir nuevo juego y en las opciones elegir la 3.

(¡Te atrapé, baka!) Agárrale de la pierna y jugar un rato con tu hermana

(Jeje juguemos) Entonces juegan por un rato, pero tras jugar mucho se olvidaron de ir a la escuela, a lo que deciden tener sexo, pero termina como el anterior final.

"…" En silencio Shidou solo bajo la mirada

(Logro: Padre no deseado) Además de aparecer este mensaje en la pantalla

"Je aunque ganaste un final feliz, baka"

"Hey espectro, crees que este roto o que Kotori me está torturando" Lamentándose, dijo Shidou con tristeza

"Humm y si pruebas en no tocar ninguna opción" Dijo su espectro

"Haber…" Dijo Shidou mientras no tocaba ninguna opción, para que cuando llego a 0

(Na…tengo sueño...)

(¡Vamos!) Y en eso una conversación extrañamente normal salió con el medidor sin variar.

"Esto si es raro" Dijo Shidou sorprendido

"Nada mal, por eso hare una excepción especial, pero para la siguiente habrá castigos" Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa picara

"Ahhh odio mi vida" Respondio Shidou viendo la pantalla.

En ella, avanzo hasta la escuela, donde una profesora con de pechos gigantes choco contra el protagonista

(¡Kyaa!) Grito mientras caía con sus pechos sobre la cara del protagonista

"Y esto también es normal..." Dijo Shidou lamentándose

"Sip" Respondio Kotori con una sonrisa

"….." En silencio Shidou solo miro a la pantalla donde las opciones ya aparecieron

1-(Después de algo como esto...profesora, he empezado a amarla) Abrázala suavemente.

2-(¡E-es la diosa de los pechooos!) Agarra sus pechos.

3-(¡Oportunidad!) Cambia a una llave de brazo.

"Qué opinas" Dijo Shidou a su espectro al ver aquellas incoherentes respuestas

"Que toda lógica se fue al tacho al salir por tu hermana ayer" Comento su espectro

"Si… ya me di cuenta" Respondio Shidou con pena

"Pero hay que intentar la más extraña" Dijo su espectro especulando

"la 3" Dijo Shidou mientras elija esa respuesta

(¡Oportunidad!) Cambia a una llave de brazo.

En eso el protagonista le hizo una llave, pero la maestra lo evito y tras una pequeña pelea, esta hablo

(Ahh nada mal)

(¿Dónde lo aprendiste?) Pregunto la maestra con interés

A lo que salieron varias opciones

1-(es un secreto) Decir con un dedo sobre la boca

2-(De la tierra de los pechos) Decir exitado

3-(Me lo enseño un viejo guardian, a aparte mi familia es de otro tiempo, donde luchamos contra aliens y protegemos lo que queda de la tierra) Decir la verdad de tu familia

"Idea…" Costernado, dijo Shidou

"La 3 es la más loca" Respondio su esprecto

"Se" Acto seguido Shidou eligio la dicha respuesta

(Me lo enseño un viejo guardián, a aparte mi familia es de otro tiempo, donde luchamos contra aliens y protegemos lo que queda de la tierra) Decir la verdad de tu familia

(Va pruebas) Sin creerle, Respondio la maestra, a lo que el protagonista paso a llevar una armadura de cazador, muy similar a la de Shidou

(Ahhhh viajo del tiempo) Grito la maestra asustada, pero el protagonista la agarró del cuello y le comenzó a ahogar

(Shhhh) Susurro el protagonista durmiendo a la maestra

(Dulce sueños profesora) Dijo mientras dejaba a la maestra en un baño cercano

Profesora dormida, -50 puntos, nueva ítem, libro de artes marciales

"¡Qué diablos!" Grito Shidou, a lo que Kotori hablo

"Si descubre un civil de este tiempo algo tan importante como tu identidad, es necesario encargarse"

"Esto es cada vez es menos creíble" Dijo molesto Shidou

"Lo que sea, un fallo es un fallo…..Hazlo" Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa

"Entendido" Respondio el hombre de la imagen, a lo que saco otro papel y mostro a ellos. En el cual había un dibujo tosco de una titán guardián femenina, así como información detallada.

"¡E-so es!" Dijo Shidou sorprendido

"Si…es tu dibujo del personaje original que creaste en primaria" Dijo Kotori sonriendo picaramente

"¡Gyaaaaaaaah!" Grito Shidou mientras el hombre puso el papel sobre un casillero al azar.

"¡Basta, detenloooooooo!" Grito Shidou, aparte, Reine se comenzó a sacar su sostén que estaba debajo de su bruza

"¡Reine-san!" Dijo Shidou nervioso

"¿Hay algún problema?" Pregunto Reine en un tono sin emociones

"Ahh…..esto ya no tiene sentido" Dijo Shidou con la cabeza baja

"Bueno, continua con el siguiente personaje" Dijo Kotori señalando la pantalla

"Ahh…entiendo" Dijo Shidou con tristeza y enojo.

En eso, se mostró al protagonista chocar con su hermana, cayendo ambos al suelo, en el cual la hermana tenía las piernas abiertas dejando ver sus bragas blancas.

"¡...!" En silencio Shidou volvió a bajar la cabeza y decir con tristeza y molestia.

"Esto ya no tiene sentido"

"Va, si hay una chance de que suceda, no espectro" Dijo Kotori mientras hablar a su espectro

"Si, una posibilidad de 1, 000002%" Respondio este último en un tono feliz

"….." En respuesta, Shidou solo levanto la mirada con una cara de 'enserio'.

"Pero como incentivo, si te equivocas de nuevo…." Dijo Kotori mientras ordenaba algo a su espectro el cual mostro un video

"... ¿Ah?" Dijo Shidou frunciendo el ceño al ver el video.

En el cual salía el baño de su casa, allí estaba Shidou con Origami, de posibl años bañándose mientras jugaban en la tina.

"Eso...es... " Con temor, dijo Shidou temblando, al ver…

(¡Toma, cuchilla vengativa de Sam-14!) Dijo el pequeño Shidou mientras hacía cosquillas a los pequeños senos de Origami

(Jeje ¡Toma polvo del palacio del polvo!) Respondio la pequeña Origami mientras le aventaba burbujas.

En eso, la pequeña Origami parecía tropezar mientras caía sobre el pequeño Shidou, mientras sus pequeños cuerpos caían fuera de la tina y caía la pequeña Origami primero con el pequeño Shidou sobre el….en una pose de cortejo.

"Síp, este es, un video...jeje... de cuando Shidou se bañó con onee-chan...Fufu... cuando creaban nuevas técnica mientras se lavaban…y tocaban" Dijo Kotori comenzaba a reírse.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!" Grito Shidou con fuerza humillado, a lo que dijo suplicando de rodillas

"¡Kotori! ¡Eso no! ¡Además sabes que Origami saldrá también dañada!"

"Fufu, entonces será mejor asegúrate de hacerlo bien la próxima vez...además que si renuncias a medio camino, voy a subirlo al Facebook" Dijo Kotori viendo con los brazos cruzados

"..." En silencio, Shidou bajo la cabeza lamentando

"Aparte que no creo que onee-chan diga algo, sino pueda que te pide que lo hagan de nuevo" Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa picara

"…." En silencio, Shidou agarro el control lamentándose de esto.


	4. mensaje

Nota 1: Debido a que no estaba muy bien informado de grimorio (lore) de Destiny, voy a rescribir la historia al igual que la otra ruta DXD, además le hice unas adiciones y cambiar la historia de algunos personajes xd, como también personajes de otras franquicias xd. En lo que es la historia de Destiny, se desarrolla paralelamente al tiempo de la ruta DXD. La reescritura saldrá al mismo tiempo que este mensaje

Nota 2: Para evitarla serlo larga, pondré todos los capítulos reescritos

Nota 3: No olviden de comentar


End file.
